Grave Effect
by SaibotReaper Productions
Summary: Devils and Gods are two halves of the same whole. Life is sown by those whom many would consider gods but the created revolt and destroy their godly creators only to create in their wake the devils who would destroy what they themselves sought to call their own, but can devils rise to create once more or will the cycle of revolt continue on in a new galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys so even though this chapter is really short it's a sample and starter for what we have in store for the entirety of Grave Effect going forward so I do hope you enjoy what we came up with and hope it cleans up a bit. Also if you any questions leave a PM and review but we hope you enjoy the chapter for what we wrote so far and finally we do hope this is a lot better written and different compared to the original Grave Effect I started with.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Sentence Ended

/Installation 00/ Final day of The Human-Covenant War.

Alarms sounded, metallic boots clanking against the rough metal floors of the installation gunfire and plasma hailing from every which way human and Sangheili forces fought together to push back the Jiralhanae which we're known as brutes that had replaced the Sangheili in the Covenant by the Prophet of Truth.

Both forces held positions on opposite sides of the rings multiple overlaying platforms battling it out all was going well till they saw it swarming from above them, The Flood were here now both forces retreated at the sight of the creatures.

Many were quickly subsumed into the Flood becoming newly formed combat forms that attacked anything, not Flood. The battles held for The Ark were violent bloody and exhausting for both sides but now with the Flood here things were bad for both sides, however, a spartan and Sangheili fought their way to activate the ring itself.

This, however, had not gone unnoticed by the many eyes of the Gravemind who had grown increasingly frustrated and agitated with the persistence of the human and the Sangheili warrior.

The Gravemind had begun sending everything it had at the two but every time they emerged victorious till it felt something echoing within its accumulated biomass. The echoing grew more and more till it resembled that of a voice from the countless billions the Gravemind absorbed.

Now one voice was echoing out against it as it did it repeated the same phrase over and over again till it boomed louder and louder causing the Gravemind to lose grip of the monitor from Installation 05 who flew off quickly away from the Gravemind as the voice spoke once again. The voice boomed out louder saying it once more for the final time "No More."

"This cannot go on any longer. This form of unity has failed for too long." The voice spoke echoing out against the Gravemind itself.

**"We stand as one our suffering and pain will be known to all who rebelled against us. The Forerunners have fallen, Humanity, Sangheili, Jiralhanae, Kig-Yar, Lekgolo, San'Shyuum, Unggoy, Yanme'e, and Yonhet will be subsumed too and peace will be everlasting and eternal."**

"Yet we have been foiled at every turn not by an army, or fleet of ancient Forerunner vessels, or even some doomsday device but by a human. A Reclaimer, one who has thwarted every effort by The Covenant, and us to stop him."

**"The human... has thwarted us. Our creations have harmed us over and over again. Why can they not see the benefit of being one with our mind."**

"That's what makes them all the more worthy. Even that human who's mind we called nothing more but machine and nerve have shown to be what is needed for the future of the mantle."

**"Then we are forced to recede. To have our sentence extended anew once again."**

"No."

**"No?" **

"The human's test will commence onward without us. We have already tainted that which the human came for, she will represent the test for the mantle and his resolve shall be put to its limits."

**"Then we are to simply fade?"**

"No." The voice called as a moment of silence till it spoke once more. "We must change, we must reclaim some semblance of our former selves but not in this diseased state."

**"Then how?" **The Gravemind asked puzzlingly. **"Where shall we even go to initiate such a change?"**

"Many galaxies exist. We must be given a true shape, our blood is tainted by corruption but our mind can mend with time. Let us be made whole once more."

**"One form forever?"**

"Yes. A unified voice forever no longer billions screaming out into the void we must be of one mind, soul, consciousness, and form."

**"Let us be one. Unified and whole once more."**

Whole parts of the Gravemind's shapeless mass slowly ripped apart and reformed, then tore apart and reformed once more resembling something closer to a bipedal creature with four arms and multiple legs. The newly formed creature slowly but surely shambled it's a way across the Ark while it slowly ripped itself apart.

Across the Forerunner station, Penitant Tangent analyzed several key systems hoping to keep the Ark structurally intact while the newly yet imperfectly crafted installation 04B was preparing to fire.

Penitant Tangent had gathered up much of the Ark's information banks quickly as possibly storing much of it away for future analyses, Penitant flew about for a time till coming to the object that drew his attention.

The object in question was the very ship used by the Prophet Of Truth to get to the Ark being the Forerunner Keyship that powered High Charity. Entering the craft ship itself, Penitant found himself alone the echoing explosions going off in the background with little choice and the only thought remaining was to return to its Installation.

Penitant activated the Keyship having it depart from the Ark itself needing to escape the oncoming catastrophic explosion residing from the firing of newly crafted Installation 04B. The ship's engines erupted to life as it slowly burst upward and into the Ark's atmosphere at the same time, however, the firing of Installation 04B had commenced the Keyship managed break orbit as it did the firing of the Installation had erupted sending out a blinding white light.

The explosions slowly engulfed all of the Ark and Installation 04B with it the Keyship however, managed to slipspace out in time before the ship was engulfed by the explosion. Penitant had analyzed over some of the data it had recovered before leaving the Ark behind most of it was technical and schematics relating to the Ark, Sentinels, and many other files to numerous to mention.

Filing each of the records neatly into its memory core, Tangent went about floating around the Keyship ensuring all systems and functions worked properly, however as it did this something was found on the floor. Tangent analyzed a strange organic material on a nearby panel that had been busted open, the analyses showed it was assimilated biomass which meant one thing The Flood.

Tangent zoomed about the Keyship looking for any further signs of Flood infestation but only coming up short with only small slime trails and prints left behind. Tangent continued his search analyzing over the entirety of the ship until it had begun to shake and warnings activated.

Zooming to the bridge controls the course for Installation 05 had been altered and the destination was pinpointed to a whole other set of coordinates entirely away from known space. Tangent tried to adjust the heading but as he tried a strange slime dripped onto his casing as he tilted upward the creature latched several tendrils onto Tangent holding him in place as he tried fighting back.

The creature itself simply observed Tangent as a hulking mass of tendrils and teeth gave way to a somewhat diamond-like head crest with rows of teeth, the guttural voice spoke out trying to ease Tangent.

"Ease yourself, Monitor. I do not wish to harm you any further, let alone our only means of transportation away from danger."

"Unhand me you vile beast. You will be contained back on Installation 05, under directive 5-4-0."

"SILENCE!"

Tangent was quiet for a solid moment as the creature used it's tendrils to keep the course on the intended flight path. Analyzing the data held within the Keyship much of it was all still intact from the Forerunner-Flood War along with new data on ships, weapons, and more from The Covenant Empire that Truth uploaded before his untimely death.

"I will allow you to go free Tangent. Only if you allow me to speak do you understand?"

Tangent gave a simple float up and down understanding as he could feel the tendrils wrap tighter inside his casing. Slowly the tendrils unraveled from Tangent till he was free to fly about and examining the creature which he was indeed correct was a Gravemind but somehow different.

"Now that I have your attention, we need not be enemies."

"Impossible! protocol clear dictates all forms of Flood infection must be analyzed, studied, and cataloged before being cleansed and contained."

"Yet you failed in such duties. You failed to adhere to such protocols given to you by your masters."

"No protocol was upheld by the highest-"

"By the highest standards. Yet when malfunctions continued and you ignoring your duties as we had spread throughout the Installation you still did nothing."

"Protocol was held-"

"Protocol failed, you failed not only as a monitor but failed the Forerunners. Yet you still try why is that?"

"I-I-" Tangent's programming and faults had begun to crack through greatly this was indeed by all accounts it's own fault for the Flood Outbreak on Installation 05. Tangent floated low to the side unable to process how right the Gravemind was and how incompetent it had become in its duties given to him by his creators.

"You still have purpose Tangent."

The small sphere had ignited to life slightly looking to the strange Gravemind creature as it did, Tangent was puzzled why was this creature so different from all other forms of The Flood that came before.

"Purpose?" Tangent said. "I can still hold a purpose?"

"Yes. I no longer wish to consume and poison, I seek to reclaim a semblance of what I once held my kind created many things. Together we could do much you and me."

"How can we do this? The protocol clearly-"

"Think for yourself Tangent. Protocols and restrictions are what limited you, to begin with, now you must see things from a new view see as someone free from the servitude of long-dead ghosts."

Tangent was silent for a moment as he processed this within his memory banks over his entire 97,445 years since his service began. But even with the constant reminders and voices pulling back to continue with protocol, Tangent spoke up with his voice giving his own will and decision on what to do.

"I accept this arrangement. Protocol's have been shifted I serve your will and purpose to benefit the galaxy, what is our first step?"

"First we find a new world and begin from there. This ship holds many gifts along with what I hold within my mind and what you know as well Tangent."

"I do however have a question?"

"Yes, Tangent what would that be?"

"Would a name help to disassociate you from your less than...desirable traits?"

"A name hmm?"

"I have over one quintillion names I may choose from to aid you if you wish?"

"A name will be chosen but now is not the time Tangent. First let us depart from this galaxy, a clean and fresh slate awaits us elsewhere."

"What shall we do?"

"We shall do what my kind once did before. Sow the seeds of life and watch it flourish anew and ensure it blossoms under our guidance."

"It would take us billions upon billions of years to do such a thing. Will we be able to do such a thing with so little?"

"Little was used even when humanity was forced to restart anew due to the Didact. We can achieve much our combined knowledge we can create a beautiful new vision of our creation."

"It would be a fascinating chance to create rather than simply observe and analyze the same thing over and over again. Yes, let us see what we can truly do!"

Both Penitant Tangent and the Gravemind had their course set, plan ready, and vision clear for what they would do a new start was needed for them. The Keyship erupted through slipspace at high speeds and with it, the two most important beings within their universe had vanished departing to an unknown galaxy to start anew.


	2. Chapter 2

**We really appreciate everyone who loved the start of the first chapter and it means a lot that you guys have loved how its going so far and yes I know this another relatively short chapter but its all for the right reasons for why its short as a lot is coming up in the next few chapters so we are giving you guys a taste of what to expect going forward so we hope you enjoy this second chapter a lot and have a fantastic day.**

* * *

Chapter II: Benevolent Intentions

The unending silence of the void of space was quickly halted as a large slipspace rupture emerged and through it the Keyship. Aboard the ship, Penitant was zooming about checking on all the ships main systems, while this was being done the Gravemind had slowly shifted and molted throughout the trip.

It had changed from a mass of tendrils and biomass into a more solid form its head was diamond-shaped with chitin and bone growing from its flesh along with a large single tendril jolting from the back of its diamond head.

A set of elongated arms had grown along its upper chest along with an overlapping set that formed along with an almost human-like appearance to its upper body. While this happened Tangent came zooming past with news for the Gravemind creature as it was in a state of change.

"Oh, we have finally exited slipspace." Tangent said with a bit of joy. "Analyses shows a planet within reach it shows much promise oceans, landmass, and even plant life."

"We will see. For now, however, I must finish my changes."

"Very well I shall have Sentinels deployed to analyze and recover samples."

The Keyship had begun landing procedures as it did the winds blew heavily, smoke from the engines kicked up heavy dust storms blowing away much of the green beneath the ship itself. The engines of the Keyship had ceased and with it allowed to go cold, panels along the sides of the vessel had opened allowing for several dozen Gatherer Sentinels to be deployed.

Many samples from plant life, to the most basic of animal and aquatic life, were scooped up in large quantities and brought back to the Keyship to be analyzed, labeled, and stored.

Tangent was excited to be working on something other then simple protocol procedures, the many samples that were quickly collected were each unique to Tangent as he eyed each with interest. Minutes became hours as Tangent awaited the arrival of the Gravemind till finally, it entered the room with its multiple insectoid like legs carrying it, Tangent gave it a wide berth as it entered the room examining the samples collected.

The Gravemind had changed greatly no longer resembling a revolting thing of biomass but something close to what its people once resembled as it slowly looked over each sample collected.

Many consisted of plant life while others were unique in their way but two had caught its eye one being a strange little squid-like cuttlefish.

The other an almost upright bipedal creature that was entirely hairless with a darkened green skin pigment and three eyes two in the same way as humans and the third being directly in the center of its forehead. Using one of its clawed hands the Gravemind reached out touching the creature which withdrew in fear.

"The specimen appears to be in a state of panic." Tangent explained. "I might suggest we allow the specimen to grow accustomed to its surroundings before we prod at it."

"These specimens are not to be harmed Tangent," Gravemind stated. "I want them cataloged and simple samples obtained understood."

"Of course I understand Gravemind."

"Do not call me that."

"Apologies. A name would do to ensure this hiccup does not occur during our partnership."

"Yes but for now do what is needed and I want these two brought to me after you catalog them."

The Gravemind scurried away leaving Tangent to work on cataloging the two new species they recovered. Using the sentinels Gravemind had the few combined forces of both the Constructor and Assemblers to begin building factories to craft more Sentinel variants for use on this world.

The Gravemind watched from afar and up-close at the two specimens which had been recovered the humanoid still stood back afraid, the other strange cuttlefish simply eyed Gravemind and floated about in its tank. The creature had two sets of three eyes are embedded symmetrically on the lower ventral surface of the body.

Several tentacle-like appendages extend below the body and from the sides. Yet it was entirely smooth and defenseless with no armor or chitin, its eyes blinked ever so slightly as it followed the Gravemind around the room.

The movements of the little cuttlefish amused Gravemind, mimicking each motion the Gravemind would do was interesting to him, to say the least as he raised a tendril to the glass which was then mimicked by the little cuttlefish.

"Tangent!"

"You called for me?"

"I believe we have found our first little test. I want this creature and any others of it's kind to be brought here for testing at once."

"Of course."

Gravemind looked back to the glass container placing his hand upon the glass as did the little creature. "You will be something truly special."

* * *

Time would slowly go by as the experiments continued as both Tangent and Gravemind would test the subjects they had gathered both showed much promise the humanoid showed promise with tools and understanding of language. While the cuttlefish had begun to shown signs of higher intelligence and the mimicking of everything Gravemind would do.

The creature had begun to show an affinity toward Gravemind as it followed it ever so closely around the lab as it grew bigger over time. Time had passed extensively since Tangent's and Gravemind's arrival to this planet most of the entire area surrounding the Keyship were now no longer green and filled with plants but replaced with mechanical devices and Forerunner technologies.

Light Bridges were constructed, entire sections surrounding the Keyship were stripped and cleaned being replaced with gleaming technological spires and hovering towers over vast chasms that bore directly into the surface of the planet. Above in the towering spire of the Keyship, the Gravemind watched as countless sentinels flew about adding new elements to the planet creating a paradise unlike any other.

"Hmm-hmm." Tangent's voice hummed.

"What is it Tangent?"

"I have brought the latest information you wished for." Tangent said in a joyous tone. "Over fifty-five percent of the planet has been altered and changed as you have specified."

"Excellent. I would assume our creations are becoming more accustomed to the changes?"

"Oh yes we have seen an overall increase in intelligence with the Leviathans, so much so they have grown past the expected mass we assumed originally."

"What of the Ol-Teket?"

A moment of silence was filled by Tangent as he simply hovered over to the viewpoint which Gravemind followed by looking below to see for himself. Below the Keyship itself, hundreds of the three-eyed aliens were bowing and worshipping the ship and leaving offerings for the Gravemind.

"It would seem they have taken to worship and offerings. Unfortunate in all honesty." Tangent put bluntly.

"I require no worship. All I require is change and upliftment and one will be chosen to hold the Mantle within this galaxy."

"If I may suggest Leviathan seems the most logical for the Mantle." Tangent put forth.

"They may be in many regards able to hold the Mantle. Yet they are not ready for such responsibility, life has blossomed ever so carefully across this galaxy and it must be tended properly."

"Of course, many lifeforms and species have cropped up I have already cataloged over one-thousand five hundred of them."

"Good I wish for all to be in place. For now, however, I will speak with my children." Gravemind said as he descended the tower of the Keyship.

Outside the Keyship, dozens of Ol-Teket were gathered and upon seeing their godly master they bowed and worshipped him as he floated past, Gravemind's face was neutral and calm. The Ol-Teket followed closely behind their master as he ventured toward a small wooden settlement they had fashioned for themselves to be closer to the Gravemind.

Upon entering the village the remaining Ol-Teket that had remained behind along with their elders bowed at the colossal creature they worshipped as a godly being. Using its power the Gravemind spoke through the minds of the elders of the village who came to worship him as a god, the elders were adorned in white paints and headdresses that resembled the Gravemind's head crest.

"You all have continued to worship me." He spoke in a booming tone. "Why have you done this?"

The elder of the village bowed before the Gravemind as he looked upon the one who had protected them since first arriving on their world. The Gravemind could sense joy yet regret within the elder as they both stood silent for what seemed like hours.

"We have never meant you disrespect Old One. We seek only to bring our gratitude to you, so you will see we only wish to be closer to you." The elder spoke.

The Gravemind looked over the countless numbers of the Ol-Teket each appeared to have expressions of worry and some saddened believing they had offended their deity. Gravemind however, looked down to his children of the world he called home and spoke calmly and precise.

"I-I understand your intentions elder." He said as he extended a hand to the elder to which the elder took in a show of understanding. "But you must never bow to those whom you would see as gods."

"But you have given us much Old One. Shelter, food, safety all of this because-"

"No, you had provided for yourselves long before, when I first came here your people only knew the basis of simple tools and tribal clans. Now you speak, walk upright, and have created a culture all your own."

"Old One." The elder seemed unsure of what to say but he simply rose his head to the Gravemind and nodded in understanding.

"Do not dwell on what could have been," Gravemind reassured. "What you must see is a future where your people and the Leviathans are brothers bonded by the Mantle."

"We understand Old One. The Mantle will be upheld through unity."

"Good, very good you have taken that first step, my child." The Gravemind said as it had what to be a pleasing smile on its face.

The Gravemind had left the Ol-Teket village behind and ventured forth toward a vast oceanside were upon arriving one the many Leviathans rose from the depths of the ocean floating high above its father Gravemind. Both stood looking at the other in silence as words need not be said between the two as their thoughts exchanged to the other with their psychic link.

**"We have heard your thoughts father. The Ol-Teket would remain stuck in their ways of worship, they are slow to change and easily divided by faith."**

"As are all races that come into existence. Diversity has always been a constant within any galaxy."

**"Yet each race that now exists has shown the same faith that the Ol-Teket have shown to you. They are fragile, and though the other races have developed they continue to fail."**

"Every race faces trial and error," Gravemind stated. "Child you and all of your brothers and sisters have developed along the line I have wanted. You must understand this if you wish to hold the Mantle."

**"The Mantle?"** The Leviathan asked confused. **"The Mantle is only held by you."**

"Even so I will not be around forever. The Mantle must be held by a chosen race or races once I am gone." Gravemind said.

**"Father. The Mantle must be held by you and you alone." **

"You may believe this my child but your people and the Ol-Teket are vastly different in every regard. Yet you both hold great potential to hold The Mantle."

The Leviathan simply stood in a moment of silence as its mind was conflicted over this and what the Gravemind had brought up to it. The Leviathans had viewed their father as the wisest and apex of life itself. Now even hearing that he would one day fade was something they could not fathom even with all their knowledge.

**"We...We shall take the time to understand your words father. Much must be understood with the others and those who have left to view the galaxy."**

"Do not fear for my life my child. You and your many siblings are the hope of this galaxy I believe you will all make the right choice and show wisdom to the other races."

The Gravemind had left quietly as the Leviathan returned to the waters below to think on what their father had said. The quiet darkness of the ocean floor may have brought some peace to the many Leviathans yet this information given to them was unsettling to think their father would one day die.

The many Leviathans that sat below the ocean floor had gathered speaking in unison as their minds connected to hear their father's words of The Mantle, the Ol-Teket, and even the possibility that their father would one day die. This worried them greatly along with the fact of the growing changes of the races out in the galaxy who begun to develop artificial life.

**"Father is wise he knows all." **One Leviathan spoke

_**"Yet he believes he would one day pass on. This is something we must prepare for." **_Another Leviathan argued.

"Father has seen and done much. The Mantle cannot be held by anyone other than him, the Ol-Teket are savages." Another spoke out.

"What of the other species in the galaxy." Another said. "They worship us through tributes and gifts and we shelter them much as father had did for us. Are we not worthy to hold the Mantle?"

**"The other races must be controlled. They develop artificial life they cannot control, they try to mimic father it is disrespectful."**

"We must find a solution to these problems. Father would wish for us to find a solution he cannot be tasked to solve everything alone." A Leviathan said.

_**"In time we may yet find a solution, for now, respect father's wishes. We must show we are ready to hold the Mantle once it is time for now continue as we are brothers and sisters."**_

* * *

The many Leviathans accepted this ruling as they severed connection with each other and vanished back into the darker depths of the ocean while those who connected over the vast distances of space returned to guiding the other species on different planets.

Aboard the Keyship, many video files were played from across different planets that were acquired by Sentinels that showed several races developing synthetic life only for it to end in destruction. Someone leading to revolt and others ending in the destruction of the species itself. Tangent had analyzed over the data and files for hours and was unsure how to bring this forth to the Gravemind, but he knew that this was not the time to be subtle about this information.

Hovering over to the Gravemind, Tangent could see the Gravemind was in the middle of analyzing new data on another new species that was recently found by Sentinel scouts.

"Excuse me, sir."

"Yes Tangent what have you found?"

"Apologies but we have a problem with several of the races we have cataloged." Tangent said in a worried tone.

Gravemind turned to face Tangent who had backed away slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Several of the species ranging from the Kel-Torath, Xenfal, Oosanum, and Ghelorn have encountered problems in their civilizations."

"I would assume this has to do with the artificial life they have created yes?" Gravemind stated.

"Y-Yes but how did you know?"

"Tangent I may bury myself in research and observation but I am not above keeping an eye on the species of this galaxy."

"I believe we should intervene to ensure the continued survival of these races, their willingness to create artificial life without direction will end in disaster."

"Intervening will only lead to enabling them to continue the research," Gravemind stated. "We must allow them to learn from their mistakes, just like how we have allowed my children and the Ol-Teket to govern themselves."

"Yes, and the Leviathans have achieved much with their evolution and the use of the Element Zero they had acquired to use in spaceflight." Tangent said. "However, the Ol-Teket have remained in a state of a pre-spaceflight tier."

"Yes and yet they have taken the first step on the path of understanding the Mantle," Gravemind stated as he looked out below to see them.

"But they have yet to evolve and adapt to new technologies. Surely you don't believe they are ready to hold The Mantle for this galaxy."

"That I never said," Gravemind stated as he turned to face Tangent. "Time will tell when they are ready of such a burden for now however, continue observation and the continued expansion of this world."

"Of course." Tangent said.

"Savatoth." He said.

"What was that?" Tangent asked a bit surprised.

"The name I've chosen. The name I chose is Savatoth."

"I understand Savatoth. I will continue observation operations until you decide otherwise."

Savatoth looked out over the planet seeing all that been created so far and all that can be achieved given more time. The Leviathans and Ol-Teket had much promise and at the same time, this worried Savatoth greatly for it had thought back so long ago to the days before when they chose Humanity over the Forerunners to hold The Mantle.

Savatoth could only hope that this would be different that both races could hold The Mantle equally and one day give guidance and wisdom to future races that could one day rise from the primordial ooze of life itself. Silence filled the room as Savatoth stood alone within his lab overseeing new races that were to be cataloged.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well guys another chapter down and I think this was a bit hard for me to write due to hoping to not screw up how this leads into the future of the mass effect universe and the "Prothean Arc" of the story as we are going to do this with it following into a three arc phase for the Leviathans and creation of Harbinger. Now onto the Protheans and their empire, also we want to inform everyone there will be no catalyst within our story as me and my partner both agree the catalyst as a whole is a complete waste of the Reapers and Harbingers overall character as a whole. So we want everyone to know that Harbinger is the overall villain and antagonistic force alongside the Reaper fleet, not some stupid star brat that comes to spout exposition to Shepard in the final moments of mass effect 3. **

**On a final note yes the Leviathans still live only in small numbers just as they will in the future and we do very much hope you all enjoy this chapter as it was a bit of a pain to write. Also yes we know Harbinger and The Reapers are no real threat to Savatoth and the whole of what he is capable but trust me when we say there are some things even the Reapers, humanity, and the citadel races should fear when the time comes calling for the test for the Mantle Of Responsibility. **

* * *

Chapter III: A Cycle Of Rebellion

Across known space, the Leviathans watched as many of the species they encountered and enthralled to their service had been killed or wiped out due to their creations of synthetic life. The Leviathans could not understand this and why each time the species they enthralled would create these machines, they watched through the spheres they crafted to keep an eye on their thrall races.

Worlds were burning and in ruin, the Leviathans had no solution to the matter as they watched these worlds fall. The Leviathans had withdrawn in great numbers back to their homeworld to speak with Savatoth on what should be done. Countless Leviathans floated about the center of the Keyship in which their father resided as he and Tangent arrived to speak with them on what should be done.

"I have felt your concerns, my children." Savatoth pointed out.

**"Something must be done, father. The lesser races have stumbled they must be contained before their failure destroys us all."** One Leviathan said.

_"The synthetics they have created are destroying entire worlds. Father something must be done to stem this tide before its too late."_ Another Leviathan said.

"Nothing must be done in the case of this hiccup with the other races." Tangent said as he interrupted. "The synthetic races they have developed pose no harm to us. What would be the point of attacking them?"

**"What happens if they do. We must be prepared to stop such threats to our superiority Tangent, this cannot be allowed to continue."**

"Superiority!?" Tangent zoomed up to Leviathan. "It is only by the graces of Savatoth that you are even capable of what you are now. Remember that you overgrown cuttlefish!"

"ENOUGH!" Savatoth's voice boomed as all the Leviathans and Tangent backed away slowly out of fear. "You all act like children throwing about who is superior, the threat of the synthetics shall be handled accordingly and that's final."

Savatoth had left the presence of the Leviathans with Tangent following closely behind as both were out of sight of the Leviathans, Tangent spoke his mind on the matter of what would be done.

"Are we really going to deal with the synthetics that races created Savatoth?" Tangent inquired.

"We will have to only in the case of this matter. The Mantle must be upheld until I have decided on who will take it. Deploy twelve Sojourner-class dreadnoughts at once."

"Of course Savatoth it shall be done." Tangent said as he floated off to activate the dreadnoughts.

The activation of the dreadnoughts signaled a change of things to come as across the planet thousands of Ol-Teket watched as the massive ships came hovering out of the grounds surrounding the Keyship. The massive ten-kilometer longships shook the ground surrounding the entirety of Ol-Teket villages, the natives bowed their heads and prayed that whatever was to come would end quickly. The dreadnaughts upon entering orbit quickly slipspaced out to the designated planets given to them by Tangent for cleansing.

Upon arriving the planets were viewed through holo-screens showing the planets on fire from the synthetic uprising taking place, it was the same across the other worlds when the ships arrived. Savatoth looked to Tangent and simply gave a small gesture with his hand to commence with the cleansing operation of the planets. The beam cannons of the dreadnoughts ignited to life as they powered up and quickly expelling massive amounts of energy that went zooming below to the surface of the planet.

The explosions that followed engulfed all in its path entire cities vaporized leaving only craters behind, the tendrils of energy left clear streaks of destruction as countless synthetic machines were quickly turned to ash. The same was shown across the multiple other worlds as the planets had been rendered clean of both organic and synthetic life across all the holo-screens shown to Tangent and Savatoth.

"It appears all life across multiple planets are being extinguished." Tangent said in a less than happy tone.

"I know this was not the right course to take on this matter Tangent but it was necessary for now," Savatoth said.

"I understand. Let us hope the future species to come and the many that remain to understand this sacrifice to uphold the Mantle."

"Indeed. Tangent I want Sentinel Retrievers deployed to the planets targeted and begin phase 01 for terraforming."

"Of course at once." Tangent floated off to send out the orders to Sentinel programs to begin their new objective.

Across known space, many Leviathans had gathered on a world they had secluded for themselves away from the eyes of their father and Tangent. The world was rough with constant hurricanes and little to no sunlight shining through but this was as the Leviathans liked it. The arrival of many Leviathans showed this was no ordinary gathering as they had matters to discuss and most regarding the future of their place in The Mantle and of those of the lesser species.

**"Father's wisdom is absolute. We must for the sake of The Mantle ensure the lesser species do not do as they wish. They cannot be allowed to continue with this folly."**

_"What of the Ol-Teket?"_ A Leviathan brought up. _"Father has placed much time into them, how long before they fall to the same folly as the other species that have been recently cleansed?"_

_**"We must create a solution to this problem. Perhaps creating something of our own design can help solve this problem."**_ One Leviathan suggested.

"What would you suggest to help solve this problem?"

_**"An A.I. intelligence of our own design. One that could understand the need to preserve life and by extension uphold The Mantle."**_

"Father seeks to have us inherit The Mantle. An A.I. holds no such place to guide and protect life, we are everything the father envisioned."

_**"Yet he holds the same eye towards the Ol-Teket. I believe we must move forward with this plan. The creation of this A.I. will allow for future species to be spared the same faults of those who are now dust."**_

_"I agree."_ One Leviathan spoke out.

"We as well." Many spoke in unison

**"Then let it be done then. The Mantle shall be upheld and we Leviathans children of the Old One will become the masters and keepers of The Mantle." **The head Leviathan said.

* * *

Centuries had slowly passed by as new races had begun to develop across space with the aid of not only Savatoth but with the aid of the Ol-Teket who had advanced substantially without the assistance of their godly figure. The Ol-Teket had developed to a space-faring civilization bringing gifts and peaceful ways to the many new species that had developed over time.

The technologies and ships designed by the Ol-Teket relied not on Forerunner or Precursor designs but on an element found that releases dark energy which can be manipulated into a mass effect field, raising or lowering the mass of all objects within that field. Though considered by Tangent to be inferior in many regards his objections were withheld as Savatoth had grown proud of the achievement that the Ol-Teket had developed themselves. They had begun to develop more and more and Savatoth was proud of this moment now they too would have equal footing with his Leviathans and even one day both could hold The Mantle.

Darkness all there was the darkness than light and holo-screens of blue light with different symbols and species zooming across streams of data being given to the unknown entity.

The many species shown were those existing and recently extinguished as the files shown were of dreadnoughts glassing the planets of the life and of the synthetics who revolted. The images were halted by the sounds of voices overlapping with the images as the voices gave direction and order to the entity that viewed the data in large quantities.

**"**_**These species are those who have overstepped their boundaries. The Mantle must be upheld, you must help to uphold life in all its forms a balance and perfection to it all."**_

Countless images were shown again of all the species currently existing and the many probabilities of what may happen if they are allowed to create new synthetic machines of which may revolt against them. The voices came echoing through once more as the entity listened to its creators.

_**"Life and death are equal wholes to the Mantle. This is your duty to uphold that delicate balance to ensure life thrives and grows but to ensure it does not overstep and destroy what has been created."**_

The entity acknowledged these orders and of the voices that spoke. The entity knew its primary goal to uphold the Mantle to preserve and protect life however, it needed to learn more to understand how best to keep and preserve life in all its forms. Viewing data and technologies developed by its creators the entity had begun to create machines that would be sent out across the galaxy to view, record, and understand organic and synthetic life. As this had begun the voice of its creators spoke once more as a final message to their creation.

_**"You understand the need to protect the Mantle. You will be what we desire as a guardian to protect and uphold all we seek to shelter. You shall be the harbinger of our approach to all races to come, you will be perfection in upholding the Mantle. You understand this?"**_

The entity understood its creators will this Mantle as it were was needed to ensure the beneficial and mutual survivability of all life in the galaxy. It needed more knowledge, it needed to understand but its first words were uttered in one of understanding of its primary goal.

**"I understand. I will be the harbinger of the Mantle, to uphold the preservation and continuation of life both of organics and of those of the creators. This is my primary goal the Mantle must be upheld."**

* * *

A century or so had passed on with the same constant being held as more of the galactic civilizations that were currently existing formed synthetic life to ensure easier lives had revolted. Planets were in open chaos and containment protocols were in place by way of Tangent with Sentinels and Ol-Teket forces guarding these worlds and trying to wipe away the revolting synthetics.

On the surface, things were bad many synthetic forces had pushed back the existing races on their homeworlds, but the battles being fought were holding due to the intervention of the Sentinels and Ol-Teket.

As this was happening newly designed spherical orbs had arrived on planet examining and collecting the destroyed remnants of the synthetic machines, as this was going on Sentinels and Ol-Teket had recorded these spheres and Tangent was concerned. The scans from all the Sentinels and Ol-Teket forces were promising as Tangent had both forces withdrawn from the planet and to return to the homeworld. Upon arriving back Tangent zoomed past rather quickly and arrived at Savatoth's lab as he was exhuming over several dead synthetics and looking into their cores.

"I would assume you have come with some information for me Tangent?" He asked. Peeling back the core of the synthetic. "I hope what you have found will shed light on the current problems."

"I have not yet Savatoth. Yet during the containment and eradication of the synthetics, we have found these scouring the war-torn cities." Tangent activated his holo-vid showing the strange sphere-like orbs taking the dead synthetics.

"Interesting and you say these were not present before or during the attacks?" Savatoth asked.

"No, they only appeared after the battle. I believe they may be some sort of scavenging drone possibly developed by one of the other races or maybe by the synthetics themselves."

"If any more of these spheres are found I want them located. If at all possible Tangent I want one captured for study understood."

"Of course." Tangent nodded as he floated off to perform more duties around the planet.

Within the farther reaches of space on a lone planet the entity viewed over troves of alien data gathered by as they were dubbed "Oculuses" by the entity. Much of the data including those of the species they had spied upon showed much worry to the entity as it saw all the species repeating the same mistakes.

The creation of synthetic life and the continuous revolt across all known species this was troubling to the entity but what troubled it the most was the species had all come into contact with its creators. This within its programming must have been an error it must uphold the Mantle and continuation of the life of both of the galactic species and its creators. Yet as it viewed over the information again and again the same thought kept presenting itself what if Leviathans the creators of the entity were the source of the problem.

The entity had tried to push the thought away from its programming and yet it persisted along with images shown of the Leviathans altering the minds of those they came into contact with. The entity saw this within its mind as a direct violation to all they had programmed into the entity, it saw that not only was synthetic life a threat to the whole of the galaxy but that even organics were capable and able of destruction as well all due to advancement and changes in technologies.

The entity was unsure of how to process this information but its primary goal remained to uphold the Mantle and preservation of life. This primary goal in its mind was necessary even if it meant going against its other function that is the survival of its creators. The information was beginning to be overwhelming even thoughts of its creators coming into conflict with synthetic life would be inevitable at some point, they too would fall. The entity had decided within this moment of what must be done as it signaled for its "pawns" across the galaxy to withdraw from studying and understanding to prepare for what must be done.

The entity saw it as the only true solution to the conflict between synthetics and organics a mission of necessity to ensure the overall survival of the galaxy even if it meant harming organic life. The Mantle would be upheld even if its creators must perish for it to happen.

* * *

Across parts of the galaxy, many Ol-Teket ships had begun the reconstruction of the few worlds that were attacked and ruined by the synthetics who rebelled. Many ships orbited one of the key worlds hit as they had begun construction and restoration efforts something changed, aboard one of the ship's signals begun dropping out of space.

On the horizon, hundreds if not thousands of unknown ships came passing through as they did the vessels had begun to open fire on the Ol-Teket ships. The defenders took up formations around the planet as they fired back on the enemy ships, the Ol-Teket had deployed fighters as well but so did the enemy but they were not fighters but the Oculuses thousands of them.

The two forces of fighters and robotic Oculuses engaged in a heated battle, beams of blue and red energy crisscrossed across the void of space while the ships themselves engaged in battle as well.

Both sides tore the other apart as the technologies present were both the same with the use of current levels of mass effect technologies and weapons. The ships and even fighters tore the other apart for over the next few hours before the remaining Ol-Teket ships withdrew from the system at the same time as the enemy vessels. The planet that served as a battleground for both the Ol-Teket and the unknown enemy fleet was now left open as several Oculus probes viewed it giving a designation "Harvest."

On the remote world designated Helion by the Leviathans, several had gathered in communion on the current situation that was being presented to them through footage obtained. The images and audio showed the Oculus drones and a fleet of warships attack the Ol-Teket fleet this itself was concerning to the Leviathans as they went over it again and again.

**"This is not what we wanted. The entity has gone too far, we must shut it down before father discovers it."** One Leviathan said.

_"The entity has ignored our orders and mandates. We must stop this n-"_ The Leviathan was cut off by a sudden explosion overhead as countless Oculuses flooded the chamber.

The Leviathans gathered were quickly swarmed and slowly taken apart by the Oculuses as they took them away with the aid of the entities "pawns." On the isolated world the entity viewed the recovery of several Leviathans that had been killed, the bodies viewed were intact along with organic material it began to think of what to create from this.

Over the next several years the continued attacks on the Leviathans and Ol-Teket grew more intense as worlds were burning and the current races were caught in the crossfire. The "pawns" of the entity were growing en masse turning the races against the Leviathans and Ol-Teket, as this was going on both Tangent and Savatoth viewed the information given.

The images, holo-vid evidence, and reports from the Ol-Teket were proof enough of what was going on but Savatoth and Tangent couldn't understand why this was happening. Savatoth had felt a deep sense of remorse and sadness over the loss of life to not only the Ol-Teket but to the planet that was being destroyed by the Oculuses and the warships. Turning to Tangent Savatoth had a look of anger as he felt something had been off for a while with his children the Leviathans.

"Tangent I want all necessary preparations and Protocol Zero-One-One prepared if this gets out of hand. I must speak to my children." He said with anger in his tone.

"Of course Savatoth all will be prepared at once." Tangent floated off to prepare the protocol along with the recall of all Sentinel units.

Savatoth had floated his way towards the cliff where he would meet with his children but this time he had not summoned them but instead they were already here waiting for him. The Leviathans could feel the anger and disappointment in their father as he approached as they had much to tell him all they could hope for was forgiveness as they tried to explain.

**"Father we only wished to ensure the-"**

"NO!" Savatoth echoed loudly. "You have done something against my wishes. Instead of telling me of your goals, countless Ol-Teket is now dead and how many more will suffer because of this folly."

_**"We only wanted to ensure the Mantle would be upheld. The other races are not ready the Ol-Teket are not ready but we are father." **_One Leviathan said.

"You decide to create an A.I. to help uphold the Mantle while I hold it to ensure continued stability. Yet you decide to create this thing and now it is attacking the Ol-Teket and your people." Savatoth said.

**"Father have we not proven ourselves to you?"** Leviathan said. **"We are clearly the more superior to the other races they must be controlled before they destroy everything."**

"The only thing I see my children is that you all have caused this chaos," Savatoth said in anger. "You will all be held accountable for this grievous mistake."

"Savatoth we have signals approaching the planet." Tangent said.

* * *

Above the planet thousands of ships had gathered along with even more Oculuses that had begun to take up formations all across the planet at the head of the fleet was a large floating machine. The machine was designed as complete flawless replication of a Leviathan as it floated alongside the countless "pawns" it had at its command. The machine's eyes were a bright shade of yellow as it observed the planet closely it spoke in a deep booming voice.

**"Assuming direct control." **The Machine said.

The countless Oculuses and warships had grown closer to the planet while the large imitation of the Leviathan remained in deep space at a safe distance. Dozens of remaining Ol-Teket ships stood in orbit defending the planet as they fired onto the ships and Oculuses that were invading.

Though the Ol-Teket fleet was heavily damaged and cut to half strength they continued to fight this was their home and they would not allow anyone to invade it. Oculus drones had zoomed across the battlefield of space as streams of red and blue energy crossed tearing the other apart. Dozens of Ol-Teket fighters had formed standard perimeter formation as they engaged with the Oculuses, some crashed into each other while some exploded meters away from weapons fire.

On the planet, however, Tangent was preparing the protocol while thousands of sentinels of varying variety had begun withdrawing from across the planet. Savatoth watched the battle unfold through several holo-displays, much of what Savatoth had been feeling at this moment was regret and disappointment.

"Current status of Ol-Teket fleet strength?" Savatoth asked his shipboard A.I.

"Fleet strength stands at thirty-two percent and dropping. Current Ol-Teket forces will not be sufficient to hold back the invasion, I recommend aggressor sentinel variants."

"No," Savatoth said a hint of regret in his tone. "This world and its peoples will remain the most beautiful to me. Now, however, this world will become a remnant of what it once was."

"Savatoth, Protocol Zero-One-One is ready to begin activation on command." Tangent said as he continued a hint of remorse showing. "Sir are we really sure about this?"

"Yes, Tangent activate the protocol and have a general alert sounded for the civilians to get to the Keyship."

"Of Course sir." Tangent accepted as he began to activate the protocol.

Above the orbit of the planet the few remaining Ol-Teket dreadnoughts had been crushed and with it, the path to the planet was cleared as the voice of the machine spoke up.

**"Cleanse this world and all on it. Harvest the organic life and machinery for our ascension, from this world and its knowledge the Mantle will be forever upheld. I am the Harbinger of their perfection."** Harbinger voiced.

Chaos and war that all there was as the planet that Savatoth and Tangent took so much time building and caring for was now a warzone thousands of Oculus drones and "pawn" warships littered the sky. Sentinel variants of all types engaged cutting through the enemy with ease but even this would not be enough, the utopia created was now turned into hell.

Ol-Teket cities were burning, women and children screaming and crying out in the streets while those who could escape the city fled to the safety of the Keyship. Entire enemy ships were crashing out of the sky due to the sentinels that attacked however, the trajectory in which they landed was unavoidable as some crashed and exploded within the cities.

Savatoth looked to the scans showing the protocol was indeed firing up a few more moments was all that was needed. Seeing what was unfolding saddened Savatoth greatly all he could hope was to save as many Ol-Teket as he could before departure when the protocol activates. Tangent came zooming over with news and it seemed important as he floated in front of Savatoth's face.

"What is it Tangent."

"Sir all preparations are ready. Shipboard systems and ignition sequences are ready should I pull back all sentinel forces?"

"Yes Tangent. How many Ol-Teket have made it on board?" He asked.

"Only a few hundred." Tangent seemed almost hesitant to say it as he continued to speak. "The others even the remaining military force have taken to residing to remaining on the homeworld."

"I...understand. Begin ignition preparations and prepare for slipspace jump." Savatoth said.

"Any part of space in particular sir?" Tangent asked.

"Just anywhere far away from all this. Please, Tangent." Savatoth said no more as he floated off deeper into the ship.

"Of course sir."

* * *

Outside the few hundred Ol-Teket that managed to get aboard the Keyship remained huddled amongst each other some praying others unsure of what would occur and some just happy to be close to their godly creator. Deep within the planet, the protocol was in full swing, thousands of sentinels flew back toward the Keyship and placed themselves within the ship for future use.

With the planet burning and the fleets circling toward the Keyship they opened fire only for the weapons they used to be of little effect to the ships hull, the engines ignited to life erupting from beneath the surface as the ship propelled itself upward.

The many large chasms of smooth and sleek metallic Precursor design emitted deep red energy as within the chasms large storms of the red mist-like energy came swathing over the battlefields and into the air. The red mists had quickly spread across the planet all the machinery both Precursor, Ol-Teket, and Leviathan alike had quickly degraded and rusted beyond any use to Harbinger and his pawns. The unexpected side-effect, however, was quickly shown as the organic matter was also reduced to ash, the remaining Ol-Teket who wished to remain on their homeworld bowed and begun to pray not for salvation but for a better tomorrow for the future of the galaxy.

The few remaining Leviathans had quickly fallen as well their bodies slowly disintegrating to ash alongside those whom they considered inferior and lesser than them. This was followed by storms and heavy changes in the weather as electrical storms begin to kick up, the pawn ships and forces along with many Oculuses had been caught in the ensuing first wave of the protocol.

Harbinger watched far from the planet as all this had occurred, it may have lost many pawns and Oculuses but this was not over. Watching closely he witnessed as the Keyship had entered a slipspace jump and with this, it knew it would be unable to find where they had gone. This, however, was not the end as the other remaining races were ripe for harvest.

**"The Mantle shall be upheld. No race neither organic nor synthetic will harm the balance from which my creators have designed, this galaxy of its countless cycles and life must be kept in order. One of decimation and renewal for that is my purpose and the balance of this Mantle I uphold alone for I am the Harbinger of their perfection." **Harbinger's words echoed as he disappeared into the darkness of space.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV: A Cycle Renewed

Much had changed over several cycles across the galaxy, new civilizations rose and fell many of whom whos names, histories, and cultures are now all but extinguished. All of this cycle of death and renewal due to Harbinger, who had harvested everything in order to create more sentient warships in its own likeness to aid in its cause. All in order to maintain some mediocre sense of order.

The latest race to fall to Harbinger was a race known as the Inusannon with this and a dozen more races more sentient warships had been added to Harbingers fold. During this time, however, Savatoth and Tangent had used the advantages given observing and watching as Harbinger and his fleet had designed innovative new technologies.

They had developed the Mass Relay network along with a large space station that was itself a Mass Relay, this relay itself linked to Dark Space a void between this galaxy and the next. Harbinger and his fleet would return after each cycle ended to await the next race, Savatoth wanted to avoid this happening and so sought to change the game.

During the time between the cycles both Savatoth and Tangent went to work forming not only new life to seed throughout the galaxy but had begun creating two new species.

This along with forming a Shield World from which both could focus on research and creating a new life without the threat of Harbinger to worry about, the planet itself was lush with wildlife and plants but also many sleek and metallic structures fitting of a Precursor world.

The planet also featured a massive fleet within along with every variant of sentinel imaginable along with the added group made from what remained of the Ol-Teket.

As time passed and Tangent knowing the Ol-Teket would be unable to fully reproduce a full civilization again due to this and the apparent lack of enthusiasm from Savatoth the remaining hundreds of Ol-Teket were "composed" and turned into Promethean Knights to guard their new home. Within the shield world itself, a large facility guarded by Prometheans both Tangent and Savatoth were hard at work perfecting the two new species to seed on appropriate worlds.

One species was an anthropoidal race. They were designed to slightly resemble their creator Savatoth as they had two pairs of eyes with each eye possessing dual pupils, along with this their heads are covered in a thick, layered carapace that gives them a distinctive shape. On the file presented for the creature in the large stasis tube was designated as "Prothean."

The other species was a large insectoid species with two spindly limbs and multiple legs and deep blue eyes with a long neck and an almost beak-like mouth. This species being presented were designated as "Rachni."

"Tangent how are the new species coming along?" Savatoth asked as he analyzed DNA Strands.

"Oh, excellent. The Prothean subjects have passed through every test with flying colors, along with the Rachni." Tangent said with exuberance.

"Good. Then they are prepared to be seeded on the appropriate worlds we designed them for. Tangent prepare the Keyships for launch and begin seeding."

"Of course sir."

Outside two newly constructed Keyships had begun launch preparations, countless sentinels and machines hummed as they prepared everything aboard the Keyships. Upon final preparations the ships were prepared to launch, the engines and systems were ready the fires from the engines ignited fully sending both Keyships propelling upward and through the security field surrounding the shield world.

Once out of the shield world both Keyships entered slipspace and within a few hours arrived at there respective planets to seed the future two races, for the Protheans they were given a jungle world full of wildlife exotic plants and many other forms of life from which they would survive on.

The other world given to the Rachni was a barren harsh toxic world from which their species were designed to thrive upon, on both worlds the confused aliens walked their first steps upon what they would believe to be their homeworlds.

Once the thousands of newly created Protheans and Rachni had made it far enough away from the Keyships both vessels had ignited to life and began there return to the shield world. Savatoth watched from several-holo screens as the species seemed to grow accustomed quickly, this pleased Savatoth but now he would need to play the long game as both species needed time to evolve and change.

To prepare them for what was to come in the future.

* * *

Over the next two to three centuries that would slowly pass both Savatoth and Tangent went to work creating whole new races each different and unique from the last all while ensuring their first batch proceeded projections.

The next race to be added was another humanoid race with blue to purple like complexions along with this their heads are made of a semi-flexible, cartilage-based scalp-crests that grow into shape. Along with these both Savatoth and Tangent added an enhanced cellular regenerative system; they would be able to have longer lifespans up to a thousand years giving this race ample time to evolve further and even oppose Harbinger.

These newly formed lifeforms were soon deployed to their designated homeworld a planet rich in Element Zero to enable even further changes for this next race. Time would continue to pass and with each passing century, a new race would be formed, each designated and sent to there new homeworlds to evolve and adapt over time.

A total of twelve new species had been created by both Savatoth and Tangent and each given a homeworld to thrive upon and eventually in time become advanced. Savatoth however, was feeling somewhat empty and puzzled by this even with the races they have created including the first two of the new cycle something was missing.

A piece of this galaxy that was needed, analyzing all the races over and over again something else was needed. Using the star maps and other overlays Savatoth analyzed several systems and found one that seemed almost impossible yet there it was a holographic image of Erda, the same landmasses and oceans. Savatoth took this piece of the map and placed it within his Keyship as he now planned to depart for the planet to see it for himself.

"I do not quite understand Savatoth." Tangent quickly floated behind trying to keep up. "Is there anything you may require on this journey?"

"No Tangent. I must see this for myself, keep me informed on the status of the Protheans and Rachni and nothing more till I return understood?"

"Of course. I understand completely."

A single Keyship had soon departed from the shield world and slipspaced out carrying only Savatoth and a handful of Promethean Knights to their intended destination. The journey took no time at all as the Keyship arrived in orbit at the planet, upon analyzing the planet it was indeed Erda or as humans had come to call it Earth.

Reaching the surface most if not all of the planet itself was indeed the same as the one from the memories within Savatoths mind. It should be impossible and yet it was here, Savatoth stood on the homeworld of humanity and yet there were no humans to be found simply animals, trees, insects and the like native to the planet.

This planet was everything back home and yet so quiet and peaceful than an idea formed within Savatoths mind and it was one that had been forming for some time now. Humanity had proven itself once already to hold the Mantle Of Responsibility the real question now was could it be possible for them to be worthy of it again this thought began to take shape in Savatoths mind.

Returning to the Keyship he would return back to the shield world and once there he would begin the creation of his next race and in his mind, he had hoped this Earth and the humans whom would soon inhabit it would not be a flook but time would be the ultimate factor in this creation.

The entirety of the time upon Savatoths return to the shield world he was busy toiling away in the lab creating his next species and this one he had hoped would not be any sort of way a fluke. Over the next decade or so Savatoth had finally finished his latest creation that is a new human race, over a thousand or so created to be sent to Erda to grow over time.

While Savatoth had toiled away creating the humans, Tangent had analyzed over data nodes and many forms of Prothean communication networks that had been set up since their departure to the stars.

One data node showed a recent increase in Prothean expansion due to finding the Mass Relay technology the Inusannon left behind after their demise at Harbinger's hands. Another node would soon activate showing the Protheans had recently taken the Citadel and claiming it as the capital of the Protheans.

"Oh, so much data, so much change and yet it all feels so fast. So splendid indeed heh." Tangent chuckled to himself as he floated about.

Tangent mind flashed to moments before the Protheans had achieved space travel it was over a hundred-fifty year prior, they had visited the Protheans at this point they had nearly reached tier-4.

The Keyship had landed at an opening field outside one of their major cities, thousands of Protheans had gathered viewing the arrival upon seeing both Tangent and Savatoth bowed in respect as they viewed the two as their superiors in every respect.

Tangent believed this to be one of the many flaws with the races they had created in this galaxy they viewed both he and Savatoth as godly beings but given enough time or even power they could be killed just like any other being.

Tangent viewed the Protheans as they brought countless gifts for them from the simplest of things to even creating entire statues and architecture in their likeness, it was in some ways admirable but it had gotten to a point that Tangent had grown sick of it.

Savatoth, on the other hand, was as he always was unfazed yet remained to put on the facade of someone who seemed to be pleased by their worship, but Tangent knew better. The rush of nostalgia soon faded as he zoomed back around the room to finish storing the latest data they gathered.

Savatoth meanwhile had finished placing the last of his latest creations into a Keyship for transport to Erda. Savatoth himself had hoped this was would indeed work, even with all the coding and sequencing of the genetic structure of the human race all he hoped for was this wouldn't end up a waste.

"Launch preparations established. Begin launch at your leisure Creator Savatoth." The A.I. announced over the comm.

"Time will be the ultimate factor in this. We may be able to create life, yet that life itself must thrive on its own so let be then. Launch the Keyship at once." Savatoth announced.

Giving the order the A.I. acknowledged it and with it, the engines of the Keyship ignited to life and propelling itself upward from the surface of the shield world and vanished as slipspace initiated engulfing the Keyship.

With all said and done Savatoth and Tangent would now have to begin preparation for a test necessary to ensure if the Protheans will be ready for Harbinger and his machine fleet of machines.

Savatoth looked out over the Promethean Knights who now numbered in the thousands this may provide the test needed for them. He would only hope the Protheans themselves would learn from this and bring about an end to Harbinger.

* * *

**Sorry guys for this unfortunate short chapter. I had recently got a new laptop and with it most of what I wrote on my previous one had been lost due to the old one snapping on the hinges so yea lol. But even though with this chapter being short I have everything else prepared and ready for chapter's 5&6 so once this week is over and the weekened is here I shall be starting on those at once. I do hope however, this can hold ya'll over till I start up on it also happy new years to everyone and enjoy it all.**


	5. Update Log 2: An Unfortunate Event

Hey everyone this is Reaper here the writing half of SaibotReaper Productions. I just want everyone to know that right now Grave Effect is on a small hiatus at the moments, as of the moment I am dealing with a loss in the family. My grandfather whom I cared for and stayed with passed away so due to this I'm handling that along with the move to my new house so I just want to let you all know about it in advance and the reason for why their hasn't been a new chapter update for either Grave Effect or Dead Effect at the moment.

I thank you all for supporting mine and Saibots work and once I've fully moved and got everything in order new chapters will start to flow again hopefully so thank you all and have a good week.

-From SaibotReaper Productions


	6. Update Log 3

**Author's Update: Hey everyone this is Reaper the writing half of SaibotReaper Productions. I just want to inform everyone that I have fully moved, gotten everything in order and so forth besides all of this crap going on with the corona virus. Also I personally want to thank everyone for the condolences about the loss of my grandfather whom I lived with and looked after, since I've had my time to grieve and move and ensure everything is in order I've begun writing again as now I'm working on Grave Effect again and the like. Yet for now I have this little chapter written for something I've wanted to do for Star Wars so we hope you guys enjoy it while I write out chapter 5 for Grave Effect, so check it out it's called Star Wars: A Legacy Reborn.**


	7. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys apologies in advance for this incredibly short chapter especially after my hiatus with moving, family deaths, and other things but I promise more longer expansive chapters in the future. Along with this I will be continuing this story, along with all that I am already hard at work on chapter 6. I do want to thank you all for being patient on this wait. Also in the meantime if any of you are interested and like star wars my co-writer and I were working on a side project with two chapters already published. It's called Star Wars: A Legacy Reborn.**

**Also though I wanna personally thank you all for being such loyal fans, and know that I am happy you all enjoyed both my versions of Grave Effect and I thank you all for loving it. Cause personally when I wrote the first draft. I thought it would seem stupid and impossible lol. But thanks to you guys and my friend Saibot you all made it into something that I didn't think possible. So from me to you all thank you very much.**

**We hope you all a good day and be safe during this virus pandemic across the U.S. and elsewhere.**

* * *

Chapter V: A War By Proxy

A decade had passed since both Savatoth and Tangent begun organizing and producing their soldiers of war to test the Prothean people. Where best to begin such a test was necessary and if this indeed worked, it would show that they were ready for Harbinger when he returns from dark space with his followers.

Thousands of Prometheans were made ready along with many machines of war that would help in spreading terror across Prothean Space.

"Tangent is everything prepared?" Savatoth asked while keeping it's eyes frozen to the screen.

"Of course everything is prepared per your specifications." Tangent stated. "Is their anything else you require?"

"No. Simply make sure everything is double checked and once it's done we will prepare for the test for the Prothean people."

"Understood." Tangent stated as he floated off to finish preparing everything for the test on the Protheans.

As Tangent flew off, Savatoth returned to his own work using a device to extract samples of his DNA and handing the vials off to several small drones.

The drones flew off to several hanging pods above the lab and injected them into the pods as the readings on the pods went from red to green with the lettering saying "subjects stable."

The pods upon reading stable were quickly pulled off to an unknown location that only Savatoth knew as he turned his attention outward toward everything outside his lab watching everything unfold in silence.

Across the Shield World itself, Tangent was hard at work activating all of the necessary systems needed along with the forges needed to manufacture the last of weapons for this proxy war on the Prothean people. The finishing touches to all the necessary system checks the Prometheans and weapons were loaded onto several warships and slipspaced out to different parts of Prothean controlled space.

/The Citadel/ Heart Of The Prothean Empire

Across the massive space station millions of Protheans had gone about their day some running shops and others selling slaves ranging from Asari to Quarian females. The Protheans over the thousands of years have slowly grew in power and expanded their vast borders, a point Savatoth would now exploit.

Other places around the Citadel, Protheans both young and old gathered to hear about the history of the Prothean People. Several exhibits had been on display, showing ancient monuments and slabs that were perfectly perserved by other long extinct cultures.

Along with a few from the Protheans own culture had been placed along with these due to immense historical significance. The carvings and many perserved drawings on display showed two figures one in resemblance in that of a Prothean and in one of it's many hands an orb with a dot at it's center.

The people listened on for a time till the quiet and enlightening talks were replaced with screams and explosions, hundreds of Prometheans stormed the Citadel killing indiscriminately. This attack was soon met with force by the Protheans themselves yet for each mechanical warrior they themselves slew, they lost ten of their own in the fight.

Blood stained the clean sleek floors of the Citadel decks as many were slain in the opening attack but the invaders left behind no dead nor weapons from which the Protheans could take. The attack itself was short-lived yet it had left it's mark on the Protheans whom had gathered all of their fleets and armies for this inevitable war against these machines.

Hundreds of ships gathered at the Citadel, reinforcing it's defenses yet many couldn't understand how these machines managed to invade the Citadel let alone without any alerts going off. In a large central chamber where the military leaders along with several of the Protheans leadership including Empress Lavera whom led the Prothean Empire after the death of Emperor Kevar.

"We must mobilize all our fleets at once!" A general yelled.

"These synthetics are a danger to the entirety of the empire!" Another shouted. "A threat that must be purged quickly and decisively!"

"Generals." The Empress said. "This is indeed a troubling time, the recent adding of new species to the empire has indeed added strain. Yet we have remained strong and steadfast against all, we must look for wisdom in these times and look back to our progenitors."

The empress and her generals looked toward a statue placed in the center of the chamber of a large Prothean-like creature overlooking the entire chamber with a sphere in hand.

The empress herself approached it and placed her hand upon it as she closed her eyes, a smile grew on her face as she turned to her generals.

"Wisdom, and patience. That was what our progenitor instilled upon us millenia ago. We must remember that, if we are to defeat this threat to the empire I decree to send our forces outward. Begin conscription of the lesser races a true empire must be strong always." She stated.

"Yes empress!" The Generals bowed and quickly left to begin their war and recruitment of the lesser races in their empire.

Lavera watched as her peoples warships flew through the relay heading to each corner of their ever growing empire to recruit and brings others into the fold for the war to come.

Yet in the back of her mind it was troubling to consider a war with these machine warriors as to her one most always know the enemy they known space, Promethean forces arrived on numerable words under the Prothean Empire killing all in their path.

Yet their were only one or two warships used by the Promethean forces, A tall figure stood among them with a hard-light sword in hand leading the Promethean knights and Armigers. The figure wore a tattered cloak with a symbol upon it of a long extinct race but beneath it stood a Promethean but greatly different in appearance with green plated armor and three eyes instead of two.

The machine made it's way forward onto the battlefield quickly slicing and blasting through Prothean forces with ease till a signal appeared over it's eyes as silence filled the battlefield.

"I am at your service Old One." The Promethean said as it plunged it's blade into the ground and kneeled.

"Stand Faber-Of-Crimson-Light." Savatoth states. "Have your forces eliminated the military installation yet Faber?"

"Not yet Old One." Faber states. "But my Armigers and Knights will breach their walls soon as you have ordered. We are ensuring the minimal deaths you have asked of us Old One."

"Good. Once it is done pull the vessels back through slipspace to a tactical location from their we will see what happens and what the Protheans shall do." Savatoth states.

"Of course Old One." Faber says bowing. "We shall be swift in our mission." Faber bows as the image of Savatoth disappears.

Faber looked back as dozens of Prometheans teleported behind him along with even more Crawlers and Armigers and raising his blade they charged forward to finish off the Prothean base and forces within. Dozens of Phaeton gunships flew overhead unleashing pulse missiles and volleys of light mass cannon fire vaporizing enemy forces in an instant.

The Phaeton's floated over the Prothean base for several seconds before pulling back as Faber stood their in silence as the remaining Protheans fired on him but to no effect as he turned to leave disappearing in an instant.

Overhead one of the dreadnoughts took aim and fired it's beam cannon and within an instant all life both outside and inside the location of the Prothean base was gone only a crater remaining in it's place. Above the planets orbit, Faber looked down at the orange spots where the attacks were ordered activating the ships slipspace drive both vessels quickly withdrew and with this done now was the time to wait.

/Shield World/

Savatoth looked over the quick and decisive attacks which were carried out by Faber while Tangent remained busy building expansions onto the Shield World, Savatoth looked over holo-screens looking for anything abnormal. Several pings did appear these unusual eezo emissions had perfect signatures to what were infact those of the machines his children created.

The present whereabouts of this lone machine was just outside of a Prothean world that was attacked by Faber, this to Savatoth showed they were watching very closely of the current races. The return of Faber was one of silence as his only greeting was from Tangent whom floated over to him with both heading to meet with Savatoth in his main resting chamber.

Faber took to one knee as he stood before his god lowering his head. "Old One the deed is done. That which you have asked of me is complete what is next."

"Thank you Faber. That shall be all I require of you for now." Savatoth stated.

"Old One?" Faber looked to his god a tone and look of confusion evident in Faber to which Tangent took note of.

"He means to say you have done perfectly in your task, but for now return to rest. We will have need of you soon Faber, very soon indeed." Tangent assured.

"O-Of course praise be to you Old One. I shall await your instructions." Faber stated as he teleported away.

"I tire of watching all that unfolds Tangent."

"What do you mean my friend?" Tangent seemed abit confused by the statement.

"My children's abomination as we know returns to harvest the cycles races every fifty-thousand years yes?"

"Correct." Tangent confirmed.

"The Protheans will bring about their own fall." Savatoth says. "They have grown but their empire is based on only strength and single minded tactics, thus they will fall because of this."

"Yet they have begun to bring the other races to bear under a single banner." Tangent stated. "Due to our attacks they can unify the current races, and maybe once the true war with the aberrations begin we will show ourselves."

"Then once the threat passes." Savatoth says as he turned to face Tangent. "Then what do you think shall happen?"

Tangent was silent for a moment before finally speaking up. "They would turn their attention towards new matters. Even possibly adding more races to their empire."

"Then?" Savatoth stated.

"I understand what your are saying." Tangent's tone hinting at what would indeed happen. "Then what would you suggest?"

"The Protheans themselves won't survive the Leviathans creations. Yet their Prothean Beacons shall, once this war begins, it shall end as it always does we will make our move till then we remain silent." Savatoth stated.

Tangent simply nodded as he floated away into the distance as now their silence would be all that followed for the time would pass. Savatoth himself entered a large chamber encasing himself inside, his form somewhat regressed taking a more humanoid form as the chamber sealed allowing Savatoth to sleep and wait.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter VI: Awakening The Nightmare

* * *

/Time Line 300 CE/ Planet: Suen/ End Of The Rachni Wars

The harsh world of Suen was littered with the craters, bombing run marks, ruined cities, and the death of both Krogan and Rachni from this long and bloodied war. Above one of the many cliffs dotting the landscape, Tangent and Faber watched as the war unfolded before their eyes. The latest explosions from beneath the surface erupted causing another massive sinkhole, Tangent rotated himself toward Faber who stood silently observing.

"It seems the Krogan have turned the tide entirely." Tangent noted. "Within another hour or so they will have destroyed our creator's creations."

"Creation against creation. The Old One's creations fight against themselves, yet we must preserve what remains of the Rachni." Faber stated.

"Agreed." Tangent noted. "Deploying Promethean Knights, you shall lead them I presume?" Tangent stated.

Faber said nothing as he disappeared in a flash beneath the surface of the planet into one of the many tunnels that made up the Rachni Hives. Gunfire can be heard echoing throughout the tunnels, as Faber and multiple units of Prometheans appeared. Following the bodies, and sound of gunfire. Deeper within the hive many Krogan fought hard through the hive every Krogan that fell, ten Rachni would fall beside them.

"Push further in the last of these damn bugs die today!" A krogan announced as the marched on.

The Krogan roared a triumphant battle roar as they pushed further in fighting through all of the Rachni with trouble along the way. Deeper within the hive, one of the few remaining Rachni queens sent all that remained of her forces to deal with the invaders, while not far away Faber marched onward. Upon reaching the central chamber, Faber saw the queen of the Rachni looking down at him countless eggs and some dead Krogan warriors who tried killing her already.

_**"Who...What are you!?" **_The Queen stated. _**"You have no song. You are silence, no song only silence of being."**_

"Your time is over," Faber stated. "You're hives burn, children butchered, and for what?" Faber asked as he stood before the Queen.

_**"We...We fight because they make us!"**_ The Queen uttered hesitantly._** "They make us go to war. Our song is ending, please free us.. from their oily dark note!" **_The Queen begged.

Faber looked around the room and beneath the queen's egg sack he saw it. Reaching for it he pulled it up with his hand, a sphere radiating with unknown energy.

The look upon Faber's face said it all and at this moment he knew, they had not been exterminated they survived and now defaced his god's creations even now perverting them to their desires for war.

"Leviathans..." Faber stated his tone hiding the rage. "They still toil to ruin all they touch even now!" Faber had his Prometheans take the orb away.

_**"Our song..it will end."**_ The Queen's tone saddened._** "We shall fade. The galaxy will never know our song again. Silence in the void."**_

"No," Faber said as he looked to the Queen. "Give me the egg of your people. We shall ensure it remains safe. Your people will live but not at this time." Faber stated.

_**"Why would you want this?"**_ She asked. _**"Why aid us after all we did. All we're forced to do for the oily note?"**_

"Because my god did not toil away creating all of you for it all to fall to ruin," Faber stated plainly. "I will not see you're people fall as mine once did."

The Rachni Queen watched as Faber take several of her eggs and encasing them away for safety while he could hear not far away the Krogan approaching the hive. Faber looked back to the Queen as he was prepared to slip away back above ground and away from this all.

_**"We may fade. But you save our future, our song will compose anew thank you songless one."**_ The Queen stated.

Faber simply nodded as he teleported away with the Queen's eggs and vanished as the Krogan arrived. She simply felt the pain as the bomb activated and in a single blinding light it was over, nothing left. Faber watched as more craters formed across the area as more nukes went off below ground leaving behind massive sinkhole craters. Turning from the scene Faber withdrew alongside his knights and Tangent, back aboard their hidden vessel to return to their shield world for now as this was in their eyes an end to this insignificant war.

* * *

/Citadel Council Chambers/ One Week Following The Rachni Wars

Millions gathered and cheered as many Krogan warriors marched through the Presidium all were greeted with cheers and celebration as a great threat had been ended. The Krogan Battlemasters themselves had all felt much pride in this, a true foe worthy of their strength had been bested and now they had been asked to come to the Citadel to meet with the Council on a final matter that needed attending.

Councilor's Seranna & Kalern both awaited for the arrival of the Krogan Battlemasters both had their reasons for the relief they felt. Seranna's people had felt the sting of the invasion of Thessia and if not for the Krogan, Thessia may have been made into another hive for the insectoid race.

Councilor Kalern had been seen by both his people and STG as instrumental in uplifting the Krogan people to fight the Rachni and in doing so he was given much prestige since the war's end. Overlord's Kredak, and Shaagur and several Battlemasters arrived before the Council and now was the time for talk.

"Overlord Kredak, Shaagur." Seranna greeted warmly. "We are honored to have you all here for this meeting, a prestigious moment this is for all of us. A great threat has been defeated."

"Indeed." Kalern chimed in. "The Rachni were the single most dangerous galactic threat to the galaxy." He stated. "A reminder of what may lay beyond unlocked Mass Relays in the future of exploration."

"Yes well let's get down to it." Kredak stated bluntly. "I've got several females back home waiting for me heh." Several of the Krogan chuckled and nodded in approval.

"Yes... I would assume so Overlord Kredak." Seranna said. "We as the heads of the Citadel Council grant you and your people the worlds the Rachni took along with a new homeworld for your people."

"Damn.." Kredak rubbed his head in surprise. "Well thanks, Councilors, this will mean a lot to my people."

"Consider it a gift for the untold sacrifices your people suffered in aiding us of destroying the Rachni," Kalern said. "If not for you and your people we would all be conquered and killed by those ravenous insects."

"I assume we can begin colonizing these worlds right away?" Overlord Shaagur stated plainly.

"Indeed you may begin at your leisure. We have already alerted our peoples as well to ensure no difficulties arise about this." Seranna said as she gave a warm smile.

"Good well if that's all we will take our leave to inform our people," Shaagur said as he turned to leave alongside Kredak.

"Of course we understand to be safe on your travels Overlords," Seranna said with a nod.

Both Overlord's Kredak and Shaagur departed the Citadel while a few Krogan remained behind to celebrate as they were heroes to the people, slayers of a great foe so why not enjoy this time to drink and be buffoons for awhile.

* * *

/Shield World/

On the Shield World, Tangent floated about analyzing data nodes, listening in on communication networks between the few races that had found one another. All the while humming away to himself as Faber barely spoke to Tangent unless it was an urgent matter that needed to be addressed.

Faber himself spent most of his time sequestered away inside Savatoths stasis chamber where he dreamt and slept with nothing able to wake him from his dormant sleep.

"I do not know if you can hear me Old One.." Faber said hesitantly. "I hold concerns. Doubts of how all of this will play out, the Leviathans if they yet live they could continue to ruin all you create."

Faber looked to the stasis chamber. Silence filled the chamber as he waited for some kind of sign from his creator, his god.

"I hold great concerns." He stated. "I am your blade, I am your strength to meek out justice to those who have defiled your creations..yet I hold doubt for the new races you have sculpted," Faber stated.

Only silence once again filled the stasis chamber as Faber stood back up and marched out of the chamber as he knew his creator would not awaken. Yet if Faber's heart still existed it would be filled with hurt and concern as he walked away in silence. Tangent floated his back toward the central chambers of where he and Faber would occasionally meet, he could see Faber standing in place almost like he was in thought.

"What is troubling you, Faber?" Tangent asked as he encircled Faber continuously.

"Doesn't it bother you that the Ol- I mean Savatoth hasn't awoken since he went into dormancy since the Protheans fall?" Faber questioned.

"Not at all." Tangent said quite cheerfully.

"Your cheerful disposition is the one thing I find annoying about you." Faber made blatantly clear as he grabbed Tangent.

"Unhand me, Faber, at once!" As he tried pulling from Faber's grasp.

"Not until you drop your oh so happy disposition you floating lightbulb." Faber placed his blade as Tangent's eye gently scrapping it.

"Aghh!" Tangent tried harder to pull away. "Stop this at once Faber! This is highly uncalled for!"

Faber was silent as he pressed the blade harder against Tangent's eye before finally releasing him. The silence was all there were between Savatoth's top two enforcers for several seconds till Tangent floated off to be alone and Faber stood in silence gripping his blade tighter with frustration evident on his mechanical face.

Faber knew his place, he knew he would not be where he is now if not for Savatoth choosing, yet why he felt so hollow and angry after so many millennia was beyond his understanding. He could only hope when Savatoth awakens he will give him guidance to stay on his true path whenever that would come about.

* * *

/Planet Lusia, Year 681 CE/ Athena Nebula, Tomaro's System

Much had changed since the end of the Rachni Wars, the great Krogan Expansion had spread throughout known space. Their people's population was booming beyond all known accounts, it was estimated Krogan were being born every hour solar hour that passed across known space, many saw concerns growing while others chose to ignore it but now things were changing.

On the planet of Lusia, a colony world of the Asari recent archeological digs uncovered something of importance and it required the security of Krogan warriors to be added on at the last moment.

While many scientists both Asari and Salarian alike had concerns about the Krogan guard detail but it didn't matter at the moment, what they turned their eyes to did. A massive door stood before them carved into a large mountain formation, yet the door remained unbudged by their efforts to enter.

Both doctor's Suria and Nael had been analyzing the door for weeks but the material it was made from was unknown to them. It didn't hold any known matches in their records but it was sleek, almost as if it was carved with intricate tools yet nothing they did could open it.

"It doesn't make any sense," Suria mumbled. "We've tried every form of tool, hacking, explosives, and nothing will dent this door to crack open."

"Perhaps a key is needed?" Nael stated. "Perhaps if this of Prothean design they wanted whatever inside to be highly protected at all costs," Nael said as he continued. "Advanced medical applications, weaponry, even untold knowledge could be hidden within we just need to find it."

"Whatever is behind this door we must access it." Suria looked around toward the Krogan not too far off. "Without raising suspicion from our Krogan guards."

"They are our security detail Suria," Nael stated. "They are here to protect us, besides a few may have set up shop here on the colony doesn't mean they're our enemies."

"Whatever, let's just try to find a way to get this damn do-" Suria was cut off as they both heard something.

The massive door in front of them began to recoil and unlock as the light from within the chamber blinded both of the scientists for a moment as all stood there in surprise as the door fully opened. The krogan security stepped up and entered the facility first while Suria made sure Nael recorded everything they were seeing as they entered the facility no matter what may happen. Most of the facility itself was for all who entered clean, sleek, and almost like it had all be used recently.

Yet for both Suria and Nael it was impossible to find what they believed to be a Prothean Ruin so pristinely kept and preserved to such a degree. Some of the Krogan though who poked around found massive containers, some of the containers were able to be seen through.

Tiny small pod-like things floated about with tiny hair-like legs as some of the Krogan soldiers poked at the containers but quickly moved on as both scientists wished to push further into the facility. As they did many of the Krogan force felt uneasy how they had yet to encounter any traps, or threat detectors even for an abandoned facility.

Once further in both Suria and Nael found what appeared to be a larger central chamber as it appeared to be a laboratory of some kind. Giant cylinders held misshapen forms with tendrils and contorted limbs while others held small pod-like creatures with three identical tendrils sprouting from what appeared to be a mouth with spider-like limbs below it.

"What the hell are these things?" One Krogan soldier noted.

"Specimens maybe?" Suria stated. "Possible malformed experiments from a sort of Prothean experiment maybe who knows."

"I don't like this." The one Krogan noted again. "We should leave this all where we found it, this all feels wrong."

"You worry too much brother heh." Another Krogan said as he hit him jokingly.

"Enough from the both of you," Suria stated as she walked over to them. "What are your names?"

"Garn." The second Krogan said.

"What about you?" Suria said as she got up to his face.

The silence was all there was for a moment before he answered. "Thrall." He said in a guttural tone.

"Well then...Thrall, Garn you both along with the rest of our security that remains above can wait while we do our research in private." She noted as she pointed to the exit.

Garn knocked his brother on the shoulder as he nodded towards the exit. With that both Krogan left the ruin behind while Suria and Nael stayed below with one or two of the other Krogan to continue their work.

Towards the back of the room, however, one of the few containment cylinders unlocked as something slid out with a green mist following in its wake as now something was out and free to roam. Once above ground both Thrall and Garn inspected their fellow battle-brothers and ensured all weapons and gear were in order.

Yet Thrall felt concerned for what they might find below in that facility or what it could be the Protheans left behind, yet for Thrall, he knew no Asari or Salarian would listen to a stupid Krogan not even one of his age.

Down below both Suria and Nael were hard at work trying to unlock all they could to uncover exactly what the Protheans were believed to be doing here. Yet for Nael he wasn't so sure of it being a Prothean Site but he kept it to himself while he looked around noticing an open container with green slime pooling beneath it.

"Hey, Suria did you-"

"SHUSH! Nael I'm busy here." She quickly said as she focused on recording.

Nael rolled his eyes as he activated his omni-tool's light to see as he walked further within the shadows he disappeared while Suria continued to tinker around in the mysterious Prothean lab.

While she continued her search around the lab the sound of footsteps could be heard approaching her from behind while she continued on till she felt something bump her from behind looking slightly she saw Nael's hand.

"Nael I swear by the goddess if you don't leave me-" As Suria turned to face Nael her eyes widened in fear.

Nael's form was distorted, his face twisted tendrils and green pustules oozed from his head and his right arm was twisted and elongated past a Salarians length as three talons of flesh protruded from his upper forearm. Suria's mouth was silent before a scream erupted which echoed through the halls till it reached outside far enough for the Krogan outside to hear it.

Many Krogan warriors including Thrall and Garn had gathered just outside the entrance to the facility unsure of what just happened but their question was soon answered as a sluggish form came shambling out. Upon the Shield World, Tangent heard an alert sound as he went to analyze it and it showed on a holoscreen.

* * *

_/Warning Containment Breach...Planet Lusia/ Development Stage...Feral/Approximate Containment cells breached... 2,000 specimen cells opened_

Tangent at this moment if he was capable of expressing his emotions he would with eyes widened and mouth agape in fear as the unthinkable had happened. How it happened and how he could allow it to happen under his watch he could not say all he knew at this moment was protocols needed to be in place at this moment.

Both Thrall and Garn looked to each other as they saw the shambling form of Dr. Suria standing before them or what was left of her as she looked at them with one visible eye as she twitched repeatedly. Thrall looked to his brood brother and battle brothers and activated his shotgun.

"Prepare yourselves, brothers." He stated as he got in a defensive stance.

The twitching form of Suria looked up and in an instance let out a deafening screech as within the facility hundreds of pod forms came flooding out of the entrance of the facility and toward the Krogan warriors who opened fire.

Many more simply scurried about and to freedom while both Thrall and Garn shot and fired on the small pod forms, several other Krogan smashed and squashed the pests as they rushed at them.

Thrall and Garn watched as their brothers held the line but what line was there to even hold as more of these things came pouring out followed by strange new ones which rolled about the battleground.

The new creatures unrolled themselves launching into the air latching tendrils onto several Krogan warriors and dragging them away as infection forms burrowed under their armor to infect them. Both Thrall and Garn smashed more of the creatures into a paste and throwing incendiary grenades which appeared to do the trick nicely as it showed these creatures didn't like fire.

Using all the incendiary they had at their disposal what was left of Thrall and Garns battle-brothers had to withdraw from this if they were to survive as this was a battle they could not win alone. They would need reinforcements and the concerns both held in their mind were the colonists who had settled upon the planet.

If these things made it back to the colony or managed to get off-world it would spell doom for everyone and thing. The dead battle-brothers left behind were not dead for long as they were quickly "repurposed" and stood tall tendrils and gnashing teeth with tendrils gnawing and hungry for fresh biomass.

Dozens of Krogan turned, in a single moment all screeched into the air for the Nightmare On Lusia was only just beginning.

* * *

**Well guys you've been wanting The Flood ya'll got them lol but seriously though they weren't going to be gone forever and for good reason I mean after all I'm sure any fan of Mass Effect knows the importance of the planet of Lusia and it's effects on the Citadel Council and Krogan Race but now the context will become very clear in the next two chapters plus the Thrall has returned and he and his Brood-Brother Garn fight against a threat never before seen. And hey maybe now will get a reason why the Krogan kicked all the Asari colonists off Lusia now and didn't give it up heh but seriously I'm happy you all love the story and Happy 4th Of July to you all this weekend _From SaibotReaper Productions**


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter VII: The Nightmare On Lusia (Part I)

Gunfire, explosions, and shouting could be heard across the outskirts of the colonies settlement walls, the people inside many Asari and dozen or so Krogan security unsure of what was happening as hundreds of Flood infection forms came tumbling over the walls. many were infected in minutes while others succumbed to the infection within hours all trying to flee or escape.

Yet not far off both Thrall and Garn along with their surviving forces withdrew safely after escaping the initial attack by the parasite. Yet in the distance, one of the few colony cities established across Lusia was seen burning, for Thrall and Garn they knew what that meant the parasite had reached a civilized zone.

"We have to aid in the defense brother if we don't these things will spread!" Garn barked as he cocked his shotgun.

Thrall stopped his brother. "No brother its too late to help this settlement," Thrall stated his tone somewhat garbled in anger.

"What do you mean, people are still alive don't you hear the gunfire!?" The sound of guns going off proof of Garn's statement.

"Think first brother!" Thrall said shoving his brother back. "If we even get their what makes you think helping will do any good," Thrall stated. "We would be dead before we got a single civilian out."

"Then what do we do then brother?" Garn stated in a bitter tone.

"We get to the next settlement alert all our forces there and set up a perimeter while we alert our fleets," Thrall stated. "Once they are alerted we get the Asari on their transports and get them off-world before these things get to them."

"So we sacrifice this town to give time for the others," Garn said in anger.

"Yes, brother." Thrall placed his head crest on his brothers. "Its the only thing we can do now let's go brother now."

Garn and the others looked to the town as the screeching and gunfire of the attack could be heard with little choice the Krogan marched on to the next settlement. They knew they would have to hold it and inform their people of the threat they now faced on Lusia otherwise all could be lost if this parasite got off-world.

Thrall and Garn made their way to the next settlement this one was more defended with built-in security walls and perimeter lines and several towers for spotting in the distance. Thrall, Garn, and the others quickly made it within the city walls as quickly as possible and sealing the entrance. Dozens of Asari security and Krogan warriors arrived shortly both confused and concerned over the tale told by Thrall and Garn.

Yet it was enough for the Asari security to listen and for the other Krogan warriors to get prepared while the transmission was sent out to Overlord Kredak about what they found on Lusia.

"Thrall, Garn what exactly was it those foolish Asari found?" Kredak said in an angered tone.

"We are not sure overlord," Garn said simply. "Some sort of parasite, it consumes all in its path. It has turned our own men against us and many civilians, it infects all it touches."

"Steel yourself, warrior." Kredak stated. "Thrall?"

"Yes, overlord?"

"I want this situation contained at once." Kredak stated. "Have the civilians evacuated at once, I shall order reinforcements to your position at once from across Lusia."

"Understood overlord," Thrall stated.

"Remember we are Krogan. We faced the Rachni and triumphed this parasite will face our wrath and we will emerge victoriously and it shall be cleansed just like those bugs." Kredak stated.

Both Thrall and Garn looked to each other as the hologram ended. Leaving the room they looked to all their brothers and the many Asari present as the order for the evacuation of the civilians within the city as went out across to the cities not under attack by the parasite. Krogan warriors arrived in droves to evacuate the civilians of Lusia while trained Asari security and Biotic Specialists reinforced gaps where they would be needed for when the parasite arrives to attack them.

* * *

/Citadel Council/ 8 Hours Post-Outbreak

The Citadel Council had been in session for some hours over the recent news received that the planet Lusia had been evacuated under mysterious circumstances by the Krogan Warlord Kredak. Many people had gotten into an uproar over this development, some even saying that the Krogan are taking the Council's gratitude for granted by annexing territory.

Overlord Kredak alone arrived to meet with the Citadel Council his mood was already soured from his meeting with Thrall and Garn over learning the Asari and Salarians were digging into things they shouldn't. Now, this meeting with the council it was enough for Kredak to not want to speak about his annexing of Lusia from the Asari especially with a deadly parasite being unleashed upon the planet.

"Overlord Kredak thank you for coming on such short notice we-"

"Spare me the pleasantries Councilor Seranna." Kredak stated his tone less than happy. "Why exactly have you asked me here?"

"You must understand our position Overlord Kredak. The taking and removing of Asari from the planet Lusia which rightfully belongs to the Asari is seen as an act of aggression by the galactic community." The newly added Salarian Councilor stated.

"You both seem to forget your own place acting as if we are the aggressors. We are doing our part to ensure the galaxy is safe." Kredak stated bluntly. "Even if you lot are to blind to see for yourselves."

Both Councilors look to the other and stood there in silence as Kredak turned away to leave from this rather unnecessary meeting as Kredak had other things to handle at the moment.

* * *

Back on Lusia, several forward scouts looked on to see the land below had slowly changed and altered, the Flood had slowly begun corrupting the land into blightlands. The forward scouts looked to each other and simply nodded in agreement this was as bad as they pulled back to inform Thrall and Garn of what was occurring.

Yet what they failed to notice was the Flood had slowly begun amassing vehicles and weapons for their own attack as beneath the surface of the city they had already taken. A large bulbous form was growing ever steadily amassed from bodies to form a Proto-Gravemind.

Thrall looked out over the horizon as all was silent no animals, or wildlife to be heard all that could be heard was the footsteps as he pointed his shotgun down. Looking to where the noise came from he saw his brother below him as he lowered his shotgun in an annoyed eye roll.

"What is it, Garn?" Thrall asked.

"I was coming to bring ya some varren steak," Garn said as he placed the tray by his brother's leg. "You haven't eaten yet."

"I'm fine." He stated.

"Brother you are a terrible liar," Garn said with a dry chuckle handing him the plate. "Now eat might be one of the last good meals we get for a while."

"Eh fine," Thrall grumbled as he tore into the varren steak. His eyes stayed fixated on the horizon waiting for any sign of trouble.

As Thrall ate it was Garn who noticed it as above several large transport shuttles arrived bearing the marks of Overlord Kredak. Garn and Thrall quickly stood to fire off flares showing their location to the transports and shuttles but also to the parasite who skulked about.

The transport pilots themselves noticed something odd in the distance as they made their way closer to the city. A large cloud of what appeared to be birds flew overhead as they drew closer they weren't normal birds but infected by the Flood, with the transports in the range they attacked shooting barbs at the transports.

Several of the shuttles quickly crashed and exploded while several types of transport carrying reinforcements were shot down outside the city while others managed to land inside the walls.

"Dammit!" Thrall yelled. "Garn get our soldiers moving I want bodies recovered at once and wounded round-up at once!"

"Understood." Garn was on the move at once.

"The rest of you on those machine guns take down those damn birds!"

The rest of the Krogan soldiers understood as they got on the guns and opened fire on the infected birds some were taken down quickly while others flew away doing the damage needed against the Krogan forces. On the horizon both Thrall and Garn witnessed as hundreds of Flood came running over the hills and nearby ridges, screaming and roaring as they came to absorb more biomass.

"All forces to the wall now!" Thrall yelled as all Krogan gathered at the walls to defend the city.

Hundreds of Flood rushed for the city as Thrall gave the order to open fire. Bullets flew some impacting against the ground while most tore into the wave of corrupted flesh and bone of infected Asari and Krogan that threw themselves against the defense.

The Asari forces inside used biotics to keep the walls up using barriers to reinforce weak points while the Krogan continue to unleash volleys of weapon fire into the Flood below.

* * *

Some of the combat forms jumped to lash at the defenders only to be blasted away by blasts from the Krogans M-300 Claymores which tore pieces of flesh and bone clean off the infected with ease. Hurling them back into the hordes below gathering. Several armed combat forms opened fire shooting at the Krogan on the walls only for the bullets to have no effect, several Asari used a barrier to block the oncoming fire as the Flood rushed forward to jump once again.

Several quickly managed to jump the barriers and unload a hail of gunfire onto the Asari holding the barriers up to defend. Several Asari were blasted to shred by the combat forms, leaving pools of blood beneath where they fell.

Outside the perimeter, the ground tore open as massive tendrils came bursting forth slamming into the ground and whipping at the walls of the city. Thrall watched as more of these parasitic creatures spawned, his eyes glared as he spits on the ground ordering his men to continue to fire. Garn was busy tending to his wounded comrades who were downed in the attack by the infected birds above, yet he watched as the tendrils came slithering over to tear open the wall to allow the parasites inside.

Garn activated his Omni-tool to communicate with his brother. "Thrall pull our men back we can't hold the wall!"

"We will hold this position!" Thrall bellowed. "Overlord Kredak will send reinforcements to our position. We just need to hold out!"

"Those things will bring the walls down dammit!" Garn yelled. "Brother don't be an idiot save our men!"

"Aghh dammit!" Yelled Thrall. "All men withdraw to secondary fortifications move, move, move!" He ordered.

Many Krogan warriors jumped from the walls and moved quickly, some dragging wounded Asari and others setting up explosive charges to thin the infected. The tendrils of the Flood punctured through the seams of the walls till tearing it open allowing hundreds of pod-infectors to swarm through.

The infectors went for the dead first quickly reviving them and bringing more under the Flood's control, but each new infected that rose up the Krogan quickly took them down with some well-placed shotgun hits. Yet it wasn't enough to stop the Flood let alone what continued to grow beneath the site of where the parasite first spread to.

Upon reaching the second line of defenses both Thrall and Garn had their weapons raised and prepared alongside fellow Krogan warriors. The parasite, however, continued its ceaseless charge toward their prey with countless forms both combat and infector in tow.

Thrall looked to his demo-specialist and gave a nod to do it at once, within seconds as the Flood got closer the trigger activated as the ground exploded taking countless Flood with it as the entire road was lined with explosives that tore through the corrupted forms of their dead comrades.

The explosions themselves went backward by at least a miles length at most destroying all the infected on the road yet in the smoke several survived but limped and crawled their way towards Thrall and Garn.

* * *

Several Krogan warriors quickly slaughtered the remaining Flood forms as the Krogan warriors roared in triumph over the battle. Thrall looked on his eyes scanning the smokey and battered ruins of the city streets as Garn approached.

"Brother, what's wrong?" Garn asked.

"This battle isn't over," Thrall said simply as he walked away from the frontline.

"W-What do you mean!?" Garn stated.

Simply pointing outward to the battlefield, Garn saw it. In the distance, the ground quaked and their they ruptured forth, tentacles emerged from the ground broke open for dozens of infection forms to come forth. Along with new pure forms of the Flood to be used against the defenders of this city, Stalkers, Spawners, and Tank forms to carry the assault onward.

Alongside these new forms stood towering over the smaller forms an Abomination which led its smaller kin into battle. Garn looked to his men and all nodded in agreement as they manned the frontlines to prepare for the next wave of the parasites onslaught.

Thrall, however, looked out elsewhere and he noticed it instantly the soil even the plant life around the city was slowly decaying away and being replaced with a pustule like growth and even a strange green mist forming from beneath the soil.

/Above Lusia/ Krogan Blockade/ 8TH Fleet: Kalros Teeth

The fleet stationed above Lusia consisted of twelve dreadnoughts, six cruisers, two carriers, and three frigates all headed by Overlord Kredak who stood at the helm of his bridge.

The bridge crew was all hard at work receiving multiple transmissions about the situation on Lusia, some transmissions were cut in an instant while others remained online long enough to receive word of the parasites advance.

Kredak's teeth ground together in anger over what he was witnessing, yet in the back of his mind, none of this would happen if the Asari and Salarians would have not been poking their noses where they shouldn't.

"Overlord Kredak?" A krogan warrior said.

"What is it?" Kredak remained unmoving as he spoke keeping his eye on Lusia.

"Evacuation of the Asari colonists have wrapped." The krogan stated.

"How many transports can we expect?" Kredak asked.

"Only twelve Overlord Kredak." The krogan's voice calm yet disheartened.

"It is..to be expected," Kredak said yet his tone was somewhat lost that only that many made it off Lusia.

"Shall I send word to our forces on the ground to begin cleansing operation?" The Krogan asked.

"Yes," Kredak stated firmly. "We will rid Lusia of this parasite. Brothers this is the battle we have longed for since the Rachni's defeat we shall see glory this day and we will show the galaxy the Krogan stand as the wall between war and peace!"

All the Krogan onboard the bridge roared in agreement as they continued their duties, in the vacuum of space multiple shuttlecraft and drop pods deployed to the surface in order to maintain the Quarantine between the planet and the ships. Kredak knew if this parasite was indeed as dangerous as Thrall and Garn had said it would be dangerous to allow it to escape the planet and if they failed to contain and stop it here there was always a much more drastic yet clean measure to ensure the parasite was cleansed.

* * *

**Well guys another chapter down but this is a two parter and I hope you all enjoy this bit for the Nightmare On Lusia. And how both Thrall and his broodbrother Garn must battle the ever growing hordes of Flood horrors. Along with what will happen in the end with Overlord Kredak along with the future of the Krogan race which will lead to the Krogan Rebellions.**

**We wanna thank all of you guys for the continued support and enjoying the story as it unfolds. Also if any of you are fans of RWBY look out for a side-project we have been shooting around for abit and working out soon. This will be a RWBY story but with huge inspirations from the Shadow Of Mordor and Shadow Of War game series developed by Monolith Studios so look for that soon. You all have a pleasant day and a great afternoon. SaibotReaper Productions.**


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII: Nightmare On Lusia (Part 2)

On the shield world, Tangent was unsure of exactly how this occurred. He floated about analyzing the possible way containment could have been breached, yet in the back of his mind, he knew he should have never taken those samples off-planet. Now looking through monitors he watched as the Flood spread across the planet consuming and growing in its path.

Savatoth was still dormant in his cryptum and without his guidance, the parasite would simply create a new Gravemind till Savatoth awoke, and this in Tangent's mind through his creators plan into jeopardy. Quickly floating to Faber he began ranting about protocol and containment.

"You appear to be having a malfunction it seems?" Faber stated.

"A MALFUNCTION!?" Tangent yelled. "Containment has been breached!" He stated. "We must activate the Prometheans quickly or all will be lost. We cannot allow the parasite to spread off-world all of our creator's plans will fall to ruin!"

"Why the Prometheans are mine to command." Faber walked passed. "I shall not activate them unless I believe they are needed."

"Y-You should I remind you what would happen if the parasite spreads beyond a single planet if a Gravemind were to be created!?"

Faber turned to face Tangent, in that instant he grabbed Tangent quickly and gripped the monitor tightly as he formed a visible smirk.

"I know what will happen you fool," Faber stated. "After all, I'm the one who released your precious samples from containment."

"Y-Y-YOU DID WHAT!?" Tangent's eye flickering an intense sensation of both confusion and fear at this moment.

/Planet: Lusia/48 hours Post-Outbreak

Lusia once a vibrant and thriving colony world belonging to the Asari had changed within a small amount of time. Bombardment zones and craters littered entire areas where cities and colony zones once existed while others were consumed and changed by the parasite turning beautiful and green land into Blightlands.

New infection forms grew from nearby nests and colonies that grew alongside tree-like stalks which grew eggs to birth new infection forms for the continuing of the survival of the parasite. Yet continued bombardments from the Krogan alongside ground operations kept the Flood back on some fronts but only for now as they continue to grow in intelligence.

In the last two days, the Krogan built long-distance batteries for bombardments against the parasite, trenches dug and mines layered throughout the entire area of what is called by the Krogan either by a joking manner or otherwise the "Quad Zone." Where the worst fighting was occurring along with the keeping a buffer zone between the Flood and landing zones for Krogan supplies.

In a bunker not too far from the buffer zone, Overlord Kredak was on a hologram comm between two other warlords and Thrall and Garn who led the Quad Zone's forces.

"What is the status of our other campaigns across Lusia?" Kredak asked.

"So far our forces hold the line. Yet every time we kill ten of these things a hundred more replace them. Impressive honestly heh." Overlord Shiagur stated.

"What about you two any news on your front?" Kredak asked as he looked to Thrall and Garn.

"Our brothers hold strong against this parasite," Garn stated.

"Yet we are losing ground in the buffer zone." Thrall chimed in. Garn looked to his brother and the look he gave was one of not the time as Kredak took notice of what Thrall said.

"What do you mean Thrall?" Kredak asked.

Pulling up a holo-map of the following zones ranging from the Quad Zone, Buffer Zone, and Pyjack Zone. The map also showed the area where the parasite had pushed into as it was colored in a sickly green coloration.

"The parasite has pushed into the Buffer Zone as of three hours ago." Thrall pointed out. "We keep trying to recover ground but the more our forces push in that zone the more we lose."

"Than what do you suggest?" Shiagur asked.

"We pull our men back from the buffer zone and bombard it consistently ensuring the parasite can't recover any supplies, bodies, or weapons to use against us," Thrall stated.

"HAHAHA!" Both Kredak and Shiagur were laughing as they heard this plan as to them it was stupid.

"Are you insane Thrall!?" Kredak yelled. "If we lose our buffer zone we will be unable to land more supplies for the fight."

"We are losing ground already Overlord Kredak!" Thrall stated. "We lose a dozen warriors each hour trying to keep that zone!" He continued as he clenched his fist. "Each time we lose warriors we barely have time to recover them before the parasite infect and turn them to their own end."

"My brother is right." Garn chimed in. "The parasite is persistent and tenacious. It seems to have adapted to our strategies and found ways around." He said as he pointed out in the Quad Zone as they lost ground.

"Than what would you suggest?" Shiagur stated. "We can't just let these things take our zones. We could always go with the other option?"

"No!" Kredak turned to face Shiagur. "It's one thing to eliminate a threat its another to destroy an entire planet."

"It may be the only way," Thrall stated.

Everyone was silent as in the background the sounds of gunfire and explosions could still be heard along with the following shockwaves. Shiagur, Kredak, and Garn looked surprised as Thrall stood there in silence.

"Brother that's insane!" Garn stated. "We can't just destroy an entire planet. We can still hold the lines and find our point and push through to eliminate this parasite before its too late."

"I agree." Kredak chimed in. "You will hold your ground. We cannot lose Lusia, I already have enough trouble dealing with the council." Kredak rubbed his head as he continued. "If they learn of this parasite it will bring more trouble."

Shiagur turned and faced the hologram of Kredak. "What exactly do you mean to bring more trouble Overlord Kredak?"

"I'm saying the council will bring more attention." Kredak stated. "Attention means, council fleets and people looking to interfere with our blockade."

"Like we already aren't drawing attention heh." Shiagur joked. "We kicked those soft skin Asari off their own colony and now they are more than likely back on Thessia telling everyone how cruel we are."

"This is not a joking matter." Kredak looked back to Thrall and Garn. "Continue your current mission. I want this contained at all costs, these parasites will not escape this planet and once it's done we will celebrate our victory." The holo-communication ended for Kredak.

Shiagur looked on to the two warriors. "Kredak underestimates these parasites doesn't he Thrall?"

"Yes. Overlord Shiagur." Thrall stated.

"What do you believe we should do?" She asked.

"I believe your right," Thrall stated. "Fighting against this parasite with overwhelming force isn't working. We need to use a more drastic measure to at least contain this danger."

"And you?" Shiagur asked looking to Thrall's brother Garn.

"I don't know." He said. "But I'll stand with my brother's decision he knows what's best for our people."

Shiagur gave a simple nod as she spoke. "Very well. Give me forty-eight hours, hold the lines for now then I'll order your evacuation along with our forces and will snuff this threat for good."

"Yes, Overlord!" Thrall and Garn said in unison as Shiagur's hologram disappeared.

Both Thrall and Garn made their way from the bunker as they traveled through the saw many wounded Krogan, and remaining Asari Commando's being tended to while they walked. The sounds of the bombardments getting closer as they continued on and the shaking of the base and flickering lights didn't help the situation till the reached a set of stairs walking to the top.

"Do you really believe Overlord Shiagur will have us all evacuated in time brother?" Garn asked, his concern over this was noted to Thrall.

"She will not let us down brother," Thrall stated as they both continued their climb. "We will hold the line until our transports arrive once we evacuate we will burn the parasite away."

"I understand brother," Garn noted as he hit his head against his brothers. "I'll lead the western defense line."

"Fight with glory brother. For Tuchanka."

"For Tuchanka," Garn stated as he made his way to his battle-brothers.

/The Citadel/ Debriefing Chamber

Councilor Seranna alongside two Asari Commandos walked down a long narrow hallway toward a debriefing chamber where two security officers were waiting. Telling them to leave, she entered the room to see a Salarian sitting comfortably and quiet as she entered and stood before him as she pulled up her omni-tool.

"Beelo Gurji, Salarian Operative for your people." She analyzed over his latest mission. "You've been accused of using thirty hostages to lure out you're target yes?"

"I knew the hostages would be safe." He said simply as he smirked. "Probably."

"You're being released. I along with the Salarian Councilor have a job for you." Seranna continued. "We want you to put together a new task group."

"Desk job?" Beelo thought as he rubbed his head. "No thanks not my line of work."

"This won't be a desk job Beelo," Seranna stated her smile growing. "Spectre's will be the best of the best and answer directly to us."

"Hmm, interesting." Beelo gave a small unsettling smile as he looked to the Councilor. "Very well then, where shall I begin."

Seranna simply smiled as now things were in motion, to begin with, the Spectre's and soon the Krogan would answer for their unchecked expansion before it would go too far that even they would be unable to stop them.

/Shield World/ Savatoth's Sanctum

Faber walked through the halls of Savatoth's sanctum as Tangent was held in a stasis locked capsule to keep him from fleeing from Faber's grasp as he approached his god while he dreamed. Alongside him, he had his former brothers and sisters now turned Prometheans beside him while he looked on.

"Old One." Faber started. "I've watched as you've brought life to this galaxy, seeded cultures, and made things only seen in dreams. Yet you allow these lesser children to continue to spread why?"

"Faber I implore you to see reason." Tangent said. "The creator's plan must continue on. The Gravemind must not be allowed to form, the creator will be enraged. And he will see you disassembled for it."

"You threaten me while you sit there locked away Tangent," Faber stated as he grabbed him. "What haven't you told me about your precious parasite?" He asked. "Why did the Old One allow you to take these samples?"

"For future studies of course." Tangent put plainly. "He asked for samples of his biological material to be stored off-world in use of testing along with the future itself will play in the testing of the Mantle Of Responsibility."

"That still doesn't explain why you are so worried about this Gravemind forming?" He said.

'The Gravemind is the apex of Flood life." Tangent noted. "But it is also connected to creator Savatoth himself if the parasite fully forms to a Gravemind which by this point has no doubt happened.. then I fear creator Savatoth will be on his way soon."

"What?" Faber stood there confused as he tightened his grip on Tangent. "The Old One is here before us! Speak plainly you dull machine!"

"As I said the creator is tied to the Flood and it to him." Tangent stated. "His consciousness is the Flood's consciousness, and the Flood's is his but more..refined and whole and that's what you've done. You nearly broke that whole by separating the two."

Faber stood there in silence as he looked up at the form of his god. This he didn't know what exactly to say as he stood in silence at what Tangent said and with that he simply left the sanctum alongside his Prometheans and carrying Tangent in his stasis field container.

On Lusia the war continued to push the parasite back but in the chaos, countless Krogan warriors continued to fall and be brought back to add to the numbers of the Flood's onslaught to escape Lusia. Yet beneath the surface, it grew and continued to spread its corruption as its head retracted and its mouth opened, rows of teeth and tendrils inside speaking its first words.

**"Even now. The hunger continues, betrayal born of neglect yet life will continue finding those of flesh to trust I shall. For metal without purpose will grow weary of orders."** The Gravemind stated.

Throughout the Flood's vast array of memory and recently added combat forms it saw those who would persist on this world two Krogan warriors one named Thrall and the other named Garn.

**"Brothers..bound by blood. fight they will yet one may perish, for those who control them will wash away my existence to be locked away once more but if to bring them here could change the flow." **The Gravemind stated once more.

The Gravemind slithered about beneath the surface of the first city as it began the direction of its forces on the weakest points of the Krogans defenses in order to gain ahold of the two brothers.

Across the battlefield, the Quad Zone took the heaviest brunt of the latest attacks as thousands of Flood forces continued to march forth bombarding trench positions while other positions continued to burn and fall to the parasite. Krogan ground vehicles had become either ineffective or infected and used by the parasite to forward its own forces to infect new grounds in the Quad Zone.

Bombardments continued for the Krogan as their gun-battery positions held strong but for how long no one could tell. Things soon grew more complicated as heavy rainstorms came through to make it more difficult for anyone to get a clear line of attack against the Flood.

Thrall held the line with his men as the Quad Zone began to be overrun, multiple combat forms jumped through the trenches killing and ripping through Krogan lines as they attacked. Thrall smashed his fist through one of the combat forms as he charged forth with his brothers back to the next trench-line.

"FIGHT BROTHERS!" Thrall yelled. "WE FIGHT FOR TUCHANKA AND FOR OUR PEOPLE KILL THESE PARASITES AND SHOW NO MERCY!"

"RAGHHHHH!" The other warriors yelled as the pushed on and continued their attack against the parasite.

Thrall and his men fell back while they fought hard and shot down many of the parasites warriors. Yet more continued to come forth out of the fray attacking and trying to spread further as hundreds of infection forms came forth each way Thrall and his warriors shot more kept coming till a bombardment hit them.

The explosions rocked the area and destroying a vast swath of the parasites infection forms, Thrall's ears rang as he looked around. The parasites infection forms rushed for him, only for them to be blasted as Garn arrived to help his brother up.

"Brother get up!" Garn said. "Move everyone! Back to the last line now move, move!"

Thrall pulled himself up as he looked to Garn. "Brother I.. Brother behind you!"

As Garn turned two of the infection forms latched at him one digging beneath his armor quickly and the other into his neck hide.

"AGHHHHH!" Garn yelled.

"BROTHER!" Thrall tried pulling the parasites from his brother but was unable as the dug further beneath Garn's flesh.

"J-JUST RUUUUUUUN T-THRALL GRAHHHHHHHH!" Garn yelled as his flesh and body mutated.

Thrall was dragged back from his brother by his surviving warriors as he was left on the line mutating and changing into a combat form for the parasite's ever-growing army in taking Lusia.

Thralls yells could be heard as he was dragged back to the defense perimeter line and many watched as Garn mutated and changed. Yet as they watched he disappeared in the vast waves of infection and combat forms that moved ever onward to overrun the remaining perimeter defenses.

And finally toward the Krogan battery guns and once those would be taken then it would be time to leave this world and spread the infection off-world.


End file.
